


From Inside

by Toxious



Category: Jujutsu Kaisen - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Itadori Yuuji, Alpha Kugisaki Nobara, Alpha Sukuna, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Beta Gojo Satoru, Breeding, M/M, Male omega and Female alpha's have both genitals, Masturbation, Mpreg, Omega Fushiguro Megumi, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Sex slime, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxious/pseuds/Toxious
Summary: Stepping forward, blood red eyes glanced down and a twisted grin stretched along his face. “What have we here? You trying to seduce me, Fushiguro Megumi?”A whimper escaped the teen, green eyes cracked open with a glassy haze in them and stared up at the being above him. His naked, goo covered body writhed on the ground as orange stained lips opened with the whispers of "Al...pha."
Relationships: Fushiguro Megumi/Sukuna | Ryomen Sukuna
Comments: 112
Kudos: 1062





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the hard work of [Tamitako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamitako/pseuds/Tamitako), you can now read this fic in[ Español! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605287/chapters/72772284)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Local fuck goblin almost goes off the deep end as he struggles trying to write fucky a/b/o!

They could taste the rich tang of blood on their tongues as the overwhelming smell splattered across the alley flooded their senses. Hammer in one hand, and a flurry of rabbits at their heels, Nobara and Megumi ran, trying their best to get as far away from the imminent danger that would have torn the two apart with ease.

"That stupid fucking idiot!" Nobara all but screamed just as they turned a corner. Her anger hiding the disappointment she felt in herself for leaving Yuuji behind to deal with the curses alone.

Megumi growled, equally frustrated. "Shut up and keep running. Itadori can handle it."

Turning another corner, the pair could see an opening up ahead, giving them a good birth from the curses they were fleeing from. Before they could break into the street, a shrill chittering came from above. The two sorcerers were quick to react as they jumped back in time for another cursed spirit to crash gracelessly to the ground. The curse's gangly limbs pulled it's disproportionately bloated and pustial body up; large horse-like teeth continued to chatter in spite of its blatant underbite as it's multiple tiny eyes zoned in on the two sorcerers.

Already on the offense; the Alpha armed with her hammer and nails, the Omega summoning Nue as the Shikigami rose from the shadows with a mighty screech. Nobara wasted no time to drive her nails into the curse. The beast's chittering changed to a guttural groan as large pustul boils rose from where the nails had been embedded, the curse seeming unphased by the attack.

Nobara blanched. "Ugh, gross!"

"Focus!" Megumi shouted, not allowing the curse to get a chance to strike as he sent Nue to swoop. The Shikigami squalled as it charged, razor sharp talons ripping into its flesh and rupturing the boils. A florescent orange liquid spurted out as it screamed.

"Shit."

"Think it's corrosive?" Nobara asked, eyeing the ooze that puddled on the ground.

The other growled. "No idea. Best not to find out."

The Curse charged, splattering more of the liquid in its wake. The pair were quick to dodge as it crashed into the building, smashing a hole through the wall as bricks tumbled and dust rose.

"Good thing that stupid thing's slow and clumsy, just need to keep our distance." Nobara murmured to herself as she drew out more nails, focusing her energy before releasing them like a shower of darts. Most of the nails hit their target, causing more boils to appear and rupture and the curse to let out a blood curdling scream.

"Too easy." The Alpha smirked, readying another onslaught of nails.

A gust of wind blew at her, orange eyes widening in shock as the curse that she presumed to be slow had lunged at her in a blink. numerous pustials expanding by the second and bursting.

"Watch out!" Megumi shouted, diving towards his comrade to push her out of the way. The Omega was unable to protect them both from being showered in the hot orange liquid pus, yet succeeded to push the Alpha out of the way to take the brunt of the force as the Curse slammed him into the ground.

The liquid burned and tingled on their skin, eating at the fabric of their clorhes, eroding away and breaking off.

"Gross! You're paying for my new uniform!" Nobara snarled, ignoring the burn as a newfound rage took over. She released another flurry of nails, all hitting their target with precision.

Megumi could already feel the concussion as he pushed himself up, blood dripping down the back of his neck. His temper was starting to get the better of him as he rose, clothes melting off his body like wet paper.

He sent Nue to strike again as he summoned his divine dog to follow up on the attack.

Suddenly something was set off like a crashing wave within the Sorcerers; the burning that already started cooling on their skin suddenly felt like it was heating up again from inside their bodies.

"Shit." Megumi growled, his head suddenly becoming hazy as his body became hotter, breaking his concentration as the shikigami disappeared with a gust of wind.

"Fuck! Why now of all times." Nobara gritted out, acutely aware of what was happening yet still ready to fight in spite of her current condition. 

The curse chittered once more as it jettisoned towards the Alpha, crashing into her with such force as she smashed through a building. Bricks and debris rained down as she tried to protect herself, buried beneath the rubble.

"KUGISAKI!" The Omega cried out, charging at the curse. Bringing his hands together, he tried to summon Banshō, only for another nauseating wave to crash over him, halting as his brain whited out briefly. Green eyes widened when he felt the tingle in his loins and a dampness at his thighs; realization finally hitting like a freight train.

The Curse attacked.

\---

"Pathetic." Sukuna sneered as he eviscerated his final foe with a simple flick of the wrist.

He was not impressed.

Not impressed in the slightest.

That damned brat and his friends should have been able to take on such low tier trash without trouble, even with the numbers. Of course the punk tried to be a hero so that the other two could get the mission done, got in over his head and forced the King of Curses to intervene.

No rest for the wicked he supposed.

Though he shouldn't complain, it had been a while since he was allowed out, got to decimate some weaklings, and got a finger out of it.

So what to do while he was still in the lead?

He could just snuff the area, enforce his status as the King of Curses for all to see, rub the brat’s nose in the mess that he created by allowing Sukuna to be revived. It's not like anyone can stop him when it's just two brats, and that meddlesome teacher of theirs was nowhere to be seen. 

Raising his hand in the air, he summoned his cursed energy, ready to release with another flick of the wrist to raze the city into a wasteland.

And then a heady scent drifted by in the wind.

"Oh." Sukuna groaned, inhaling the potent, intoxicating aroma wafting in the air that brought a twisted grin to his face as the cursed energy tingling in his fingers dissipated. 

For once it wasn't the rich smell of blood but it had him equally, if not more excited. He couldn't even remember the last time he claimed an Omega but here the opportunity came, handed to him on a silver platter. There was an Omega out there, heavily in heat, and ripe for the picking for Sukuna to do as he pleased.

Why not have a little fun while he was still in control?

The spectre wasted no time in hunting down the one that made his mouth water and causing a stirring in his loins. Whoever was the source, their pheromones were off the charts unlike anything Sukuna had ever witnessed even in his past life, and causing his Alpha instincts to go feral. He didn't care who it was, Sukuna was going to savor every part of this delicacy he was about to ravish and destroy.

He arrived at the scene; it was clear a fight had broken out from the debris, damaged buildings, blood, and some other strange liquid. There was a pile of fallen bricks that had pinned the unconscious body of the girl the brat was teammates with; her uniform practically burnt off judging from the appearances from what little scraps were left.

In any other given instance Sukuna would have taken advantage of the situation; after centuries of not knowing the pleasures of another body before breaking them. His body was thrumming for that excitement and he could smell the intense musk of rut on the bitch which only sweetened the thought.

Alas his attention was elsewhere. The intoxicating aroma that lured him in like a cat to milk, leading him to a grotesque curse who’s back was turned to him and hunched over the body that was the source of the divine smell that permeated the area, growing stronger and potent by the second. Had anyone else bared witness to the sight, they would assume the creature was eating at the body that was writhing beneath.

Sukuna knew better; The Curse was trying to pleasure who was beneath it, dragging it's tongue along it's victim's chest and receiving moans of pleasure from the action.

With a single crook of his finger, the Curse before him was shredded into thousands of tiny, fleshy chunks. Orange goo spraying everywhere before him, covering the prone body on the ground.

Stepping forward, blood red eyes glanced down and a twisted grin stretched along his face. “What have we here? You trying to seduce me, Fushiguro Megumi?”

A whimper escaped the teen, green eyes cracked open with a glassy haze in them and stared up at the being above him. His naked, goo covered body writhed on the ground as orange stained lips opened with the whispers of "Al...pha."

Sukuna paused. Granted the boy was potentially having the biggest heat in a lifetime, but even then Omega's have some level of lucidity to understand who and what was around them during heats. Looking into Fushiguro's eyes he knew that whatever this is, this unnatural heat had rotted his brain.

Leaving the Sorcerer to be the perfect little fuck doll.

"That's right, I'm your Alpha." Sukuna cooed, delighted as he watched Megumi feebly push himself up, crawl towards him as he latched onto his pant leg, desperately mouthing at his crotch.

The Alpha hummed in amusement. "Oh? You hungry?"

Megumi ignored him in favour of burying his face deeper into Sukuna's crotch, slobbering over the fabric mindlessly. One hand buried itself in goo matted dark tresses as Sukuna pulled back harshly, earning a pained and desperate whine.

"Easy now you greedy little thing, you'll get your treat. Shame this vessel is so inferior, you could have gotten twice the goods."

Another whine escaped the Omega as he tried to break free from Sukuna's grasp. With a huff, the Curse obliged as he ripped the already tattered uniform from his body, freeing his semi-hard erection. Finally releasing his hold, Megumi lunged forward, swallowing Sukuna's cock in one fell swoop, immediately choking and gagging in the process.

"Oi oi! Do it properly." Sukuna snapped, yanking Megumi back once again.

The Omega gasped, chest raising and falling with each gulp of air before succumbing to a coughing fit. 

Sukuna huffed. "Such a virgin. You'll die choking on my cock if you act like that."

Another desperate whine left the younger's lips as he oggled the dick. His tongue lolled out slightly as he was denied what he craved to help sate the hunger burning inside him.

As a tease Sukuna brought his cock closer to the boy, the tip barely grazing the boys lips which the Omega mindlessly tried to mouth at. Realizing his efforts were in vain, Megumi poked his tongue out once again, finally getting a taste of what he craved as he lapped at the head. A shudder courses through the King of Curses' body; long since he had felt even the pleasures of something as minor as a desperate, heat-sick Omega lapping at his cock.

Much to his grievance, the pleasure was short lived as he pushed further; he quickly learned that getting a proper blowjob was off the table. Whether it was lack of experience or his state of mind from the aphrodisiac that coated the Omega's skin, Megumi was absolutely useless at the simple task.

A click of the tongue. "Let's see if you're better at actually fucking than you are giving head."

Megumi made no attempt to resist as Sukuna arranged him into a new position, his back resting against the Alpha's chest. The orange goo from his body smearing on Sakuna, leaving little pin prick sensations on his skin as it tried to take effect on the Curse with little success.

"Al-phah." Megumi whimpered as large hands spread along his chest and hip. Sharp taloned fingers grazed and padded along flesh, tweaking and flicking at nipples, squeezing at tender spots, hot tongue gliding along his neck before sucking at his scent gland.

It drove Megumi wild.

"Fuuu- soh gooh… fuck."

Sukuna continued to tease; nipping at his neck just short of his gland, driving the Omega in his arms crazy with frustrated groans. One hand drifted further down, gliding to his leg, squeezing at plush thighs and dragging his nails along deep enough to draw blood before settling between the boy's slick soaked lips.

The teen flinched as sharp claws pushed beyond, grazing with featherlight touches against such a sensitive area before the alpha rested his palm flat against his hole.

"Time for a taste test, hmm?"

Megumi keened, squirming in Sukuna's hold as a searing hot tongue on the hand licked a strip along the Omega's dripping pussy, causing the Alpha to shudder aggressively at the sweet taste and his eyes rolled back in bliss. The hand continued to lick at the sweet juices that flowed, seeping along the palms lips and oozing it's way through his fingers as it splattered to the ground.

"Look at you, you're a mess." Sukuna grinned, earning no response as the omega panted heavily, his naked body flushed and sweaty against the Curse's bare chest. "You're so desperate and stupid, overwhelmed with the need to fuck."

A squeal was ripped from the Sorcerer as the palm licking him suddenly began to suck, the mouth eating his cunt. Megumi ground against the hand mindlessly, his body craving more, eliciting more pleasured cries.

"Oh, you like that?" 

His super heat induced state made him a delirious, sex crazed beast, the act of speech lost to him in the haze. "F-feh… goo-gooh!" Megumi slurred, rolling his hips harder, head leaning back to rest in the crook of the Alpha's neck.

Sukuna hummed, his other hand reaching down to drag a long dark nail along the underside of the teenager's cock.

"Ah!"

The curse continued to toy with the Sorcerer’s erect and weeping dick; riling him up as Sukuna grazed his nails along the length, toying with the head with light touches. Long lashes brushed against his cheeks, toes curling at the sensation, Megumi bucked before continuing to grind, sweet mewls escaping him as he desperately repeated the motions. 

A guttural groan was ripped from him as a mouth on the hand stroking him swallowed him whole, his brain halting as both his genitals were pleasured by hot mouths.

“That’s it, succumb to your primal instincts. You were born only to be fucked and bred and I’m the only one who can make that happen.” Sukuna's voice was deep with arousal as he murmured against Megumi's ear, digging sharp teeth into the shell of the other’s ear and lapping up the sweet blood that dribbled out.

Eyes half lidded, mouth hanging open; the sorcerer mindlessly gyrated his hips, attempting to maximize the pleasure he could gain from the hands, allowing groans and cries to flow freely from his lips with abandon. 

It wasn't long for a tension to build up inside Megumi. Being orally pleasured not only at his pussy, but also his cock, was overwhelming. The orgasm building inside was coming in hot and fast.

Sukuna seemed to have sensed it, continuing his menstruations, dragging the boy closer and closer to the edge until the hands were suddenly pulled away.

The Omega was frustrated, a high pitched noise coming from his throat as the Alpha denied him his release.

"Now now, we can't have you finish too soon. I'm sure there's something you'd rather play with." Sukuna teased.

"Cock." Dropped from Megumi's mouth. "I wan- cock."

Sukuna hummed. "That can easily be arranged."

Megumi yelped as Sukuna suddenly twisted him around and picked him up with ease. He quickly wrapped his legs around Sukuna's waist for support as the Curse sat them both on the ground, the Omega now straddling the Alpha, swallowing heavily as he felt the Sukuna's cock so close to his heat.

A hot tongue ran along Megumi's clavicle, sending a shiver down the Omega's spine, encouraging Sukuna to continue as he sucked and bit into the younger's shoulder, earning a hiss. As he kept his mouth busy, Sukuna's hands wandered back to Megumi's chest, thumbs toying with his erect nipples, earning hitched breaths and groans.

Eventually the noises stopped even as he lapped at the scent gland once again; hands placed themselves firmly on Sukuna's shoulders, taking the Alpha off guard at the act of resistance. Red eyes looked into green, lucidity beginning to return.

"Su...Suku...na?" Megumi slurred, struggling to focus as he tried to take in the situation.

A deep rumble came from the Alpha's chest as he chuckled. "Oh? Welcome back Pet."

There was a moment of pause as the cogs slowly turned in the Omega's heat addled mind as the fog slowly cleared, eyes widened when it finally clicked. Sukuna smirked as the teen began to resist, clumsily trying to escape his hold.

"Let...Let me go!" Megumi rasped, strength slowly beginning to return as he tried to resist with more conviction.

"Now why would I do that-" Sukuna's smirk stretched further into a feral grin as he gripped the Omega's hips hard, tight enough to bruise. "When the fun has just begun?"

In one swift motion Sukuna pushed Megumi down, impaling him on his hot throbbing cock, ripping a strangled cry from the Omega at the sudden intrusion and bottoming out.

Tears pricked Megumi's vision as he gritted his teeth, chest heaving as he breathed. "You… bastard."

"Now there's the Megumi I like to see."

"I'll kill you!" The Omega snarled, futility trying to pull himself off.

"That's cute, but I'm the one in control here sweet cheeks."

With that said Sukuna moved his hips, pulling restrained whimpers and pained groans from the teen as he ground into him deep. Sharp fingers dug into Megumi's hips as he lifted him up, only till his tip was all that was inside, coated in slick and blood, before dropping the boy back down.

Sukuna repeated the motions, the pained cries soon returning to pleasured groans as the haze returned to the Omega's eyes. Soon enough Sukuna’s grasp eased off as Megumi began to ride him of his own dazed volition; his insides contracting around the hot throbbing cock inside him as he chased after his own release with each bounce.

Finally the tightness inside him snapped, his pussy clenched tight as his orgasm ripped through his body, he screamed as his cock spurted cum on both his and Sukuna's stomach. Exhaustion hit him like a truck as he sagged forward, burying his face in the Alphas neck and panting heavily as the cock was still buried deep inside him.

He just needed a moment to catch his breath.

His dark hair clung to his sweaty face when he found the strength to pull away, murky green looking into red.

"Feels goo...ood 'nsih-... wan-t knot."

Suddenly Megumi's airways were cut off as Sukuna gripped his neck roughly, thrusting hard and deep into the omega’s dripping cunt on top of him.

"Oh? You want my knot huh?"

Thrust

“I’m going to ruin you.”

Thrust.

“Breed you.”

Thrust.

“Fill you with my pups.”

Thrust.

“Keep them.”

Thrust.

“Dispose of them.”

Thrust.

“Do whatever the hell you want.”

Thrust.

“Just know you belong to me!”

With a hand crushing his windpipe, tears ran freely from Megumi's eyes that rolled into the back of his head. Unable to make a sound, mouth gaping and drooling as he thrashed around, overstimulated and desperate to breathe.

Finally air entered his burning lungs with a loud and desperate gasp as Sukuna released his grip, admiring the marks on the slender neck that will undoubtedly bruise, making his engorged cock throb inside the teen.

The respite was short, Megumi only getting a few deep breaths in before yelping as he was flipped onto the ground. Sukuna pulled himself out as he maneuvered the Omega onto his stomach, head pushed into the ground and hips raised.

"So perfect." The Curse murmured as he pushed back in, hips snapping forward with such force that made Megumi scream.

He continued with a punishing force, pulling out noises from the normally restrained boy that was like music to his ears. His right hand gripped the Omega's sweaty black hair harshly to his head up, forcing him to arch his back as his left slapped the others ass cheek repeatedly.

"Mo- more!" Megumi slurred repeatedly with every thrust, mouth hung open and eyes half lidded.

Euphoria coursed through Sukuna's veins, something he hasn't felt in a millennium as he continued to pulverize Megumi's amazingly tight and abused cunt. The only thing that could make it better is if he was at full strength; oh the things he would do to this boy if he still had 4 arms and two dicks.

It wasn't long before he felt the coiling in his gut, and his knot starting to grow. Megumi couldn't even make a sound as his eyes widened, and mouth hung open wider and drooled freely, feeling the brutalizing pace go even harder and feeling the stretch and fullness suddenly filling him.

Knot fully inflated, the two became one with one final push to lock them in place. With a few more hard thrusts, Sukuna's body tensed up, nails tearing into flesh, and letting out an aggressive snarl as he released his load.

Megumi whimpered as he felt hot cum flow deep inside him, filling him more than he could have ever imagined. The heat that had been burning deep inside him slowly ebbed away, his brain finally allowing him enough coherence to register how tired, exhausted, and in pain he was. 

The Omega became limp in Sakuna's hold, murmuring out one last "Alpha" before drifting off.

Sukuna was less than impressed, but let the transgression slide. The Omega's performance left much to be desired, less than mediocre in his books. But boy did the kid feel incredible to fuck.

He expected no less from a virgin.

A few thoughts wandered through his head as he waited for his knot to go down. One brought a wretched grin to his face as he finally pulled out, and watched as semen and blood oozed out of the abused hole with morbid curiosity. 

He cupped his hand to the sleeping Omega's pussy, once again the tongue lapping its way inside, cleaning as much runoff as he could. Even while asleep Megumi writhed and groaned blissfully, the noises were straight up pornographic and it took willpower for the Curse to not plow into the boy again.

Once satisfied with the clean-up he carried the unconscious boy over to his comrade, still out cold under bricks, and dropped him down next to her.

Now to wait patiently and see where this nights fun leads.

\---

When Yuuji finally came to, it was to the feeling of someone slapping him gently on his cheek.

"Rise and shine Yuuji!" Came the oh too familiar voice of Gojo.

With a groan, his body rose before his eyes could even open, blinking a few times to allow his vision to focus and look at what was around him. "Sensei?"

There was a humorous tone in Gojo's voice. "Welcome back to the land of the living. Looks like you had a bit of trouble."

Brown eyes blinked once more as he properly scanned the area. Debris from buildings were scattered along the alley, blood and something suspiciously orange stained the walls and ground. His attention was brought to his teammates unconscious on the ground, naked and covered in the strange orange substance.

He told the two to run. Why was he with the others, and why were they naked?

There was a chill that breezed through, cutting into Yuji like a knife; body shivering when he noticed his own lack of clothing.

"Why are all of our dicks hanging out?" Yuuji couldn't help but inquire, now realizing his front was also layered in orange.

Gojo snorted at the crass question. "You tell me. You three didn't decide to shirk your mission for a three-way now, did you?"

Heat rushed to the teen's cheeks. "What?? No! We were fighting Curses like we were supposed to! I have no idea what's happened!"

The older Shaman laughed, giving Yuuji a wave. "Relax, I'm just joking. Anyway, we need to get these two back. Megumi looks like he's taken a hell of a beating, and I had to dig Nobara out from under a brick pile. They're not in good shape."

The young Alpha nodded, grabbing his teacher's hand as he tried to stand, only now registering how exhausted he was. The Beta said nothing as he offered his jacket which the boy took grateful as they walked over to their unconscious comrades. Gojo was quick to sweep up Megumi as Yuuji opted for Nobara, who stirred in her sleep before drifting off again from the sudden shift.

"Ijichi should just be a few blocks that way." Gojo directed, tilting his head.

Yuuji nodded as he headed off in the direction his teacher pointed. Realising he had taken the lead, the pink haired boy paused, turning around to see the Beta sniffing at the boy in his arms, expression pinched as he continued to inspect.

"Uhh Sensei, is everything okay?"

Gojo's head snapped upwards, the serious expression quickly shifting to his usual grin. "Don't worry your pretty little pink head, just making sure he’s still kicking."

Not thinking more on the matter, Yuuji shifted Nobara into a more manageable position in his arms, and continued his way to the car, Gojo quietly following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic gave me an unnecessary amount of grief than it probably should have... and yet I have ideas for a continuation if people are interested, so if you guys are interested in more let me know, hopefully later parts are more forgiving...
> 
> Follow my Twitter (18+ only) [@ Toxxious](https://twitter.com/toxxious?s=09)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off - Holy fucking shit, thank you to everyone who left a comment, kudos, and bookmark. I genuinely did not expect such a positive reception, and I am grateful for the encouragement!
> 
> Secondly - Originally this was intended to be maybe a 3-shot had I continued, but scratch that bc like the idiot I am, I got bogged down in the story more than anticipated, so sorry for the lack of filth I imagine everyone came for... Dont worry there will be smut further in, plus I have more filthy ideas for other fics since I'm suffering from severe horny SukuFushi brainrot
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy

"We're dead." Voice low and quivering as Nobara lowered her head and kept her eyes on Yuuji.

"We are so dead." Yuuji agreed as he mimicked the girl.

Both sunk lower into their seats, not so subtly trying to slide under the table of their booth hoping not to be spotted by a deceptively calm Megumi who's eyes were scanning the diner for his traitorous friends. The pair knew better though.

Hell hath no fury like an Omega on a warpath.

Once locked onto his targets, Megumi stalked over to the booth; his expression neutral but his eyes were a different story. One of unyielding rage and desire for blood.The two Alphas, stiff with fear, had to quickly reconcile that their fate was sealed.

"H-hey buddy!" Yuuji started. He swallowed the tight lump caught in his throat nervously. "How was your trip?"

Under the table Nobara delivered a hard kick to Yuuji's shin. Gritting his teeth to suppress the pain, he now had to deal with two murderous looks directed at him as Nobaras nostrils flared and gave him a look almost on par with Megumi.

"How was my trip?" Megumi repeated dryly, his eye twitching with irritation. "Just fine. I love waking up alone 10 stops past where you guys ditched me."

Yuuji swallowed once again. "It… was an accident?"

Both Alpha's jumped as the Omega slammed his hand hard on the table; the commotion garnering the attention of other patrons and employees. "You left me behind on a bus!"

"It's not our fault you keep falling asleep everywhere." Nobara muttered under her breath. Another hard slam on the table got a yip out of her as Megumi turned his murderous look in her direction.

With an irritated growl the Omega took his seat at the booth, body sagging almost instantly as he sighed in defeat.

Yuuji and Nobara gave each other another look before looking back at Megumi.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Megumi glared at them, though the heat from just moments ago was gone."I'm fine."

Another silent glance between Alpha's.

"You sure? You're always tired these days." Nobara inquired.

"Sensei said it's just from a concussion, nothing to worry about."

Nobara continued to push. "Sure you just haven't been sleeping properly?."

Letting out an audible sigh Megumi opted for reading the menu, not wanting to drag out the conversation. He had already been through this with Gojo after the last major mission incident. Both himself and Nobara had been cursed due to all the bodily fluids they got covered in months ago. The exorcising was a deeply unpleasant experience, but they had both felt exponentially better.

Which is saying a lot when he still hasn't been feeling 100% for six months now, and was chalked up to a long-term side effect from his concussion.

Although he didn't think he had hit his head that hard. Granted moments of that day were lost in an abstract haze so who knows, maybe he did sustain a bad enough injury, but something felt off and he couldn't put his finger on it.

"So-" Yuiji started, grabbing Megumi's attention. " After lunch and the movie we've decided to do some shopping."

"Shocker. Have fun."

"Dude come on!" 

"No, because she-" Megumi paused as he pointed at the female Alpha. "-Just wants to force me into crop tops."

Nobara couldn't help but pout. "You'd look good in one though."

Patience was beginning to wear thin. "Give me one good reason why we need to go."

Point blank. "Itadori blew out his pants when we got off the bus."

Silence hung over the group; Yuuji's face tinted pink, while Megumi's eyes were wide, trying to suppress a snort that he inevitably failed, hand covering his mouth as he quietly laughed.

"I still don't see why I need to tag along."

"I'll shout you lunch AND your movie ticket." Yuuji bartered, clearly desperate.

It was a losing battle when offered a free meal and two bonehead Alpha's giving him the puppy dog eyes in a desperate plea to have him come. Somewhere deep down knew he would regret this decision.

"Fine." The Omega relented with exasperation. Returning to the menu his eyes darted towards the more expensive options. If he was going to be tortured by shopping with Nobara he may as well reap the opportunity for something normally out of his budget.

Not to mention he was petty enough to want payback.

\---

"You're kidding me...How??!" Yuuji gawked at the visage sitting next to him.

"Unbelievable." Nobara groaned, face resting in her hand.

The movie they had agreed on was jam-packed full action and tension; lots of screaming, shouting, and ear shattering explosions. A tale of a bitter Omega seeking revenge for the loss of her beloved Alpha lover, with plot twists that had the audience on the edge of their seats and audible comments.

Yet lo-and-behold Megumi was once again out like a light, much to the disbelief of his friends.

'Oi, wake up!" Not so gently Nobara shook the Omega awake.

With a groan Megumi slowly opened his eyes, unfocused and bleary. "Hm?"

"Don't 'Hm?' us, you fell asleep again you narcoleptic freak!"

Curiosity got the better of Yuuji as he quirked an eyebrow. "When the heck did you nod off?"

With a yawn Megumi remained quiet as his brain was slowly rebooting. "...The main Omega was in a bar fight-"

"What the fuck, that was only 12 minutes in!" 

"Shut up… so loud." Megumi groaned.

Face resting in his hand, Yuuji sighed in exasperation. "You are the worst movie buddy." 

"Don't you have a new pair of pants to buy?" Megumi frowned.

Nobara eyes brightened at the statement. "Yes! I know the perfect place!"

A chill ran down the Omega's spine at the statement. The reasoning for such an aggressive internal response was inexplicable and yet the feeling remained present.

"C'mon lets go! I really don't like having my ass on view for the world to see." Yuuji whined.

"Yeah, that's definitely something you shouldn't be subjecting anyone, especially myself and innocent Omega's to. Poor Fushiguro must be scarred for life."

Megumi made no comment as he finally stood; quietly following his teammates out and dumping their empty drinks and popcorn buckets in the bin as they walked past.

The Omega was quick to excuse himself to the bathroom as the other two continued to prattle on and banter. He made the effort to be short and sweet; take a piss, wash his hands, and out. 

The first two steps went as planned, relieving his bladder after two hours, followed by washing his hands which went smoothly enough as he lathered his hands in soap, and ignoring others as they came in and out of the toilets. He paid no mind to the woman at the sink next to him, though the way she sniffed loudly was somewhat distracting; Megumi finding it a little gross that she was doing such an act in a public bathroom.

"Disgraceful." The woman scoffed.

Somehow Megumi had the feeling the comment was directed at him. For whatever reason he hadn't the foggiest; opting to ignore her while he rinsed.

"Kids these days-" The woman continued. "All you brats do is sleep around and get knocked up like common whores. Absolutely unsightly!"

Megumi remained stoic as he shifted his eyes to glance at the woman, who was indeed glaring at him with a greasy look of disgust.

"Young Omega's have no self respect, or value the importance of bonding and mateship. A bunch of degenerates who'll spread their legs for anyone!"

Annoyance brewed inside him; this stupid bitch was clearly baiting him and it took a lot of willpower to not bite. He didn't even know why she was ranting at him explicitly unless she just wanted to go off at anyone younger than her and he was the closest unfortunate target.

With a huff, Megumi turned off the tap, grabbing a paper towel to dry his hands and left, all while biting his tongue. The older Omega was trying to pick a fight but he was not going to waste his time even dignifying her with a reaction.

Nobara was the first to notice him once he left; Yuuji decided to be on his phone while he waited. 

The girl frowned. "Jeez that's a sour look."

Megumi remained silent as he walked past. The Alpha's spared each other another glance before chasing after him to be at his side, trying to press further, but Megumi held tight lipped, waving them off with an 'It's nothing.'

At this point the Omega was becoming convinced that today was one of those days full of annoyances. 

Unfortunately his prediction was right when he found himself boring holes at the reflection of himself in the mirror of his change room stall. He had never felt so out of place and uncomfortable in a piece of clothing in his life, and all he wanted to do was retreat back into the comfort of his t-shirt.

"I'm not coming out."

"If you don't I'll come in and drag you out." Nobara's voice was firm, arms crossed over her chest. 

The Omega stiffened; that wasn't a threat, that was a promise. He had spent enough time to know how stubborn the woman was, and with that looming over his head he had to decide what was more important - his dignity or pride.

The curtains were drawn back with a flourish. Body rigid, Megumi's scowling face was beet red as he stood in the change room booth. Hands clutching onto the dark green curtain in a vice grip, ready to fling it back closed at the slightest provocation.

The gleam in Nobara's eyes said it all. The stupid grin to go with those twinkling eyes as she clasped her hands together only made the matter worse.

"So cute!"

"I hate everything about this." The Omega gritted, his grip tightened on the curtains, turning his knuckles white.

"What are you on about, you look amazing. I told you you suited crop tops! Itadori, check him out!"

Yuuji popped his head out of his own change room directly opposite. His face of curiosity shifted into a cheeky grin. "Lookin' good Fushiguro!"

The straw finally broke the camel's back as Megumi retreated behind the curtain. "I thought we were here for Itadori's pants!"

Nobara rolled her eyes. "Well duh, but we're also here to have fun. Now come back out so I can get a better look at you."

"Like hell you will."

Nobara attacked.

The commotion from the changing rooms had caught the attention of one the employees who popped their head around the corner. "Is everything alright?"

"Sure is." Nobara said sweetly as Yuuji stepped out of his booth, donned in pants no longer revealing his underwear. In the arms of the female Alpha was an Omega struggling to free himself from her grasp.

The employee arched a brow at the trio, their tone dry, as if this was an unfortunate reoccurance. "I'm going to ask you both to settle down or you will be asked to leave."

A brief pause as their eyes locked onto Megumi specifically, sniffing loudly which reminded him of the unpleasant Omega from the bathroom earlier. "Also please refrain from such behaviour around an expecting Omega, it's not good for him or the pups."

Two sets of eyes widened in shock, one in horror, at the employee's statement as they returned to the front of the shop.

"Did...Did they just…"

"Think Fushiguro is pregnant??"

"..."

There was a moment of pause before both Yuuji and Nobara busted into fits of laughter, while Megumi growled in annoyance.

"Oh my god!" Nobara wheezed, tears prickled the corners of her eyes as she tried to call herself down. "That's too good."

"Are you done yet?" Megumi gritted, pink flushed his cheeks in embarrassment. What he wouldn't do to be anywhere else but here.

"Hell no! I can't fathom a tiny stick like you ever putting on weight, let alone be pregnant!"

"Actually-." Yuuji interjected, eyeing off the ticked off Omega's midsection. "He is showing a little bit of a pouch."

That quickly shut Nobara up as she hastily turned Megumi around, grip remaining firm on his shoulders as her eyes immediately darted to his stomach.

"Holy shit… so he can have body fat!"

With a grunt, Megumi finally freed himself from Nobara's grasp with a shove, giving the girl a glare as he retreated back to the change room stall. Quickly changing back into the comforts of his own shirt, he didn't say a word as stormed out of the shop and parked himself on a bench outside, taking deep breaths to help calm down.

"I think we crossed a line." Yuuji murmured

Nobara sighed. "Yeah, but he has been off all day."

The pair wrapped up what they were doing in the shop; Yuuji buying his new set of pants as Nobara returned the pile of clothes Megumi and herself had tried on. Once out they watched as the Omega looked bored as he ignored a group of Alpha's trying to court him.

Megumi didn't even dignify the group with excusing himself as he moved away to follow his friends, earning some derogative  
comments for his 'rude' behaviour.

"Lets go." Megumi said, tone low and laced with irritation. "Where to now?"

"Actually, I think back to the dorms might be best." Yuuji suggested. "You look like you might commit homicide."

The idea of homicide definitely had some appeal considering the day the Omega has had. A LOT of appeal.

Nobara opened her mouth to object, but looking at both boys expressions, she shut her mouth and grudgingly complied.

This time they were able to keep Megumi mostly awake on the bus.

\---

Windows shuddered and the walls of the dormitory groaned as the evening wind howled outside. The students were all dead to the world, bundled up in their sheets as they slept in cosy warmth.

Not even a stir came from Megumi as his door slid open and the floorboards creaked from weight. Blood red eyes looked down at his sleeping form; a taloned hand reached out and carefully pulled the sheets back without disturbing the boy. 

The same hand dragged a lone nail from the collar bone all the way to the hem of his shirt before snaking under the fabric. His palm laid flat on the expanse of the other's stomach.

Resting.

Searching.

Sukuna grinned.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises. And to think I had assumed otherwise for the last few months."

As quiet as his voice was, Megumi stirred, shifting under Sukuna's palm before settling back into a deep sleep.

"Such a cute little thing." The Alpha hummed as he withdrew his hand from the Omega's belly. Fingertips raised to the sleeping boys lips and pushed past into the warm mouth where Megumi moaned unconsciously as he began to suck on the digit lazily.

A deep rumble came from Sukuna as he purred, eyes dilating with desire and a stirring beginning in his loins. 

A second finger teased the Omega's lips before joining the first, slipping through with ease. Sharp nails grazed along the top of the tongue before toying with the muscle, drool seeping out and running down Megumi's chin. The moans and audible slurping noises were obscene, Sukuna becoming more and more heated.

A string of saliva connected the two when the Alpha withdrew his fingers. Ideas on where to put them next running through his head. So many options-

"Well now, looks like I found a naughty child out past curfew."

The enthralled grin didn't falter as Sukuna turned to meet Gojo with his irritatingly smarmy smile. Even with the Sorcerer's laid back disposition there was no denying the protective aura radiating from the prospect of his student in danger.

"You haven't been out for a while now, why the sudden appearance?"

Sukuna tsk'd, removing his hand away from Megumi completely. "Just felt like going out for a midnight stroll and doing a little sightseeing."

"Is that all huh?" Gojo's voice remained light and playful. "Well Omega's need their beauty sleep so I think it's about time to go back to bed."

Faking a yawn. "I've got what I came to see, so I'll humor you this one time."

All four eyes dropped, two closing completely as the tattoo markings faded from his body. For a few seconds Yuuji stood there, dazed and drowsy before eyes snapping open with a start.

"S-sensei?? W-what just happe-" Yuuji's squawk was cut off by a hand slapping over his mouth, a finger raised to Gojo's lips to hush his student.

Megumi groaned, stirring in his sleep as he tossed around before settling, making Yuuji aware of where they currently were.

Hand finally removed, the Alpha licked his dry lips. "Why are we in Fushiguro's room?" He whispered loudly.

"Had an idea to mess with Megumi but just realized it might not be a great idea. Sorry!" Gojo grinned.

"What the- why did you grab me while I was asleep??!"

"It doesn't matter. Best to get back to your room, you've got a big day of training tomorrow!"

In spite of the sheer horror Yuuji felt at the prospect that his (admittedly shady) teacher was going to do something incredibly suss, he complied. With a curt bow he quickly padded his way out of Megumi's room and returned to his own.

Gojo sighed. His attention returned to the peacefully sleeping boy in the bed and his usual smirk fell as questions ran through his head.

There was absolutely no reason for Sukuna to suddenly show without some form of incentive. Sure the Curse had very clear designs for the boy but of what nature? What possible reason would he have to finally appear after 6 months of near radio silence? Several questions and scenarios plaguing his mind, but there was one thing he knew for sure - he'd have to keep a very close eye on Megumi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this really dumb thought of Sukuna being Australian, summoning Malevolent Shrine, and obnoxiously shouting 'Sup cunts, welcome to me shine!'
> 
> This isn't relevant.
> 
> Just felt like sharing.

Megumi barely dodged the fist aimed for his face, skillfully using his momentum to pivot around to get behind Yuuji. His elbow striked true as he slammed it into the other's side, forcing the other to yelp and stumble.

While Yuuji had the advantage of brute, inhuman Alpha strength that complimented his abilities, Megumi had experience and technique on his side.

Still, he wasn't prepared for Yuuji to feint his charge only to get low and swing his leg, colliding with his own and knocking him to the ground. The Alpha's body was quick to tower over top; strong hands pinning the Omega's arms down and rested his forearm to Megumi's throat.

"Ready to give up?" Yuuji panted, teeth bared to intimidate as his breath blew into Megumi's face as he tried to struggle free.

"Not a chance." The Omega gritted, baring his own fangs as he attempted to bite at the arm pressed to his throat with little success.

The Alpha puffed. "Didn't think you'd be one to stoop to such dirty tactic-"

Yuuji was cut off when Megumi slammed his knee into the others groin, his arms immediately freed as Yuuji collapsed to the side, curled up in the fetal position. Tears streamed down his face as he whimpered pathetically in pain.

"Th-fuck!"

Megumi pushed himself off the ground and stared down at his sparring partner; lacking sympathy for the crime he had just committed to his friend as he stared him dead in the eye.

"That's... got to be... a foul!... Sensei, Red card him!" 

From the sidelines, Gojo, Nobara, and the second years laid witness to their scrimmage. All but Gojo and Maki watched with pity for the downed Alpha.

"Sorry Yuuji, but in a real fight there's no such thing as fighting dirty!" The teacher laughed.

Yuuji continued to curse into the ground as the horrible ache and sickly feeling finally dissipated. Megumi at least had the compassion to wait for him to recover before helping him up and hobble to the bench.

Panda was the first to speak."That was…"

"Hard to watch." Nobara continued.

"Salmon…"

Yuuji groaned as he carefully sat himself down on the bench, his now ex-friend sitting down next to him. "Just be glad you weren't the one who got hit in the dick. Fushiguro why??"

"He's just doing what he should if it was the real deal." Gojo chuckled as he took a seat next to Megumi. The Omega bristled and quickly moved away from his teacher to keep a distance. "Oh? What's up?"

Megumi growled. "Stay away from me, pervert."

"Ouch, that's a little harsh don't you think?"

Maki rolled her eyes. "You've been scenting him for the last week and a half, shitty blindfold. Can't blame him from wanting to stay away from you."

"I have my reasons." 

"Which are?" Megumi pressed, a wary scowl to his face.

Gojo grinned. "Just keeping you safe from unwanted advances from suspicious individual's."

'The only one who's suspicious is you.' The students collectively thought.

"Alright, next up is Inumaki Toge vs Kugisaki Nobara!" Gojo instructed.

The students nodded as they made their way to the field, getting ready to start the sparring session for the others to observe.

This time a match up between Alpha and Beta. Headstrong as always, Nobara was the first to charge, trying to swing at her opponent which was easy for the much speedier Toge to dodge. With a frustrated growl hitting soon swapped to grappling which led to more promising results, capturing the white haired Beta in her arms. 

Quick to react, Toge swung his legs forward, then up. The awkward position forced Nobara’s hold to loosen allowing him to swing overhead and free himself from her grip. As the Alpha tried to turn, the other was quick to strike, landing punch after punch until the girl got her bearings and was able to deflect. Blocking punches, Nobara successfully managed to grab onto Toge’s wrist, trapping him. Swinging her arm back, she launched a powerful hit to the other’s stomach.

Already the match was significantly less scrappy than the previous.

In the end Toge came out victorious, unsurprising to their peers when pitting a 1st year with a 2nd year. Even with that fact Nobara returned to the bench sulking, dropping gracelessly next to her fellow 1st years.

Next up was Maki and Panda. The two 2nd years were prepped and ready for the showdown-

“AHHHHRGH!” Megumi suddenly cried out. Arms quickly wrapped around his abdomen as he panted heavily before letting out another pained shout. The students all jumped at the sudden distress coming from the Omega. 

“Oi oi, what’s your deal Megumi!” Maki snapped.

Megumi gasped, eyes clenched shut and teeth gritted. “Hurts…”

Yuuji couldn’t help but take offense. “Hey, I didn't even hit you there and you weren’t the one who got kicked in the-”

The Alpha snapped his mouth shut, watching wide eyed as his teammate doubled over, letting out another cry.

“Some-thing’s...inside.” Megumi gritted out, tears pricking his eyes.

Gojo quickly appeared before his student, looking perplexed as he placed his hand on the Omega's stomach, feeling a foreign sensation nudge gently against his palm. "Nobara, pass me a drink."

The girl nodded as she handed her drink bottle to her teacher. She couldn't quite hear what he murmured to his distressed student, but he was successful in getting Megumi to calm down enough to take a few mouthfuls.

The cries eased off as Megumi panted heavily, his lungs burning with every deep inhale and a mix of water and spit running down his chin. The pain finally disappeared but the teen was now acutely aware that something was definitely wrong.

Something was inside his belly, he could feel it sitting there even when the pressure stopped.

"Megumi… are you alright?" Panda asked, voice gentle.

The ability to speak was lost to him as he placed his hand back onto his stomach. His lips sucked in as he pondered the answer he wasn't even sure of himself.

"Go see Shoko." Gojo instructed.

Megumi looked at his teacher, wanting to bite back that he was still fit enough to stay. He opened his mouth to argue but quickly shut it; he knew he wasn't okay and to argue with Gojo was a losing battle. With a tired, frustrated sigh through his nose, the Omega excused himself, walking slowly to the doctors office.

\---

"Fushijuro?" Shoko blinked tiredly as the disgruntled teen walked into her office. It was rare for the student to come to her on his own in fine shape; normally he'd be bleeding out, battered, and limping or unconscious with someone carrying him in. 

How dull.

"Gojo-Sensei sent me, I haven't been feeling well."

The doctor sighed, clicking and tapping at her computer to bring up the student's file. "Take a seat and let me see."

Megumi complied, taking a seat next to the older Omega's desk.

Pen in hand, she twirled it in her fingers with expert precision. "Let me run through some basic questions. Have you been having issues eating or drinking?"

Megumi shook his head, no.

Shoko jotted down on a piece of paper. "How are your energy levels? Do you have any signs of fatigue, lethargy, or dizziness?"

"Yes. A bit of everything. I've been struggling to stay awake some days."

"And how long have you been experiencing those?"

"A few months."

The doctor quietly wrote down Megumi's response. "I know that you experience irregular heats. Do you remember when you had one last?"

Megumi paused, thinking hard and rooting through his memory. When was the last one he had? They naturally happen so rarely for him that he's found no point in keeping track most of the time.

"Almost a year? Nine or ten months maybe."

Pen scratching on paper, the doctor hummed to herself. She couldn't help but sniff, an action that was sincerely grating on the younger's nerves as of late. "Your scent has changed quite a bit since I last saw you, which is normal for your age with your body still developing. You smell a lot like Gojo."

"That's because the bastard's been scenting me at any given opportunity lately." Megumi growled. Clearly a sore topic.

Shoko didn't seem phased in the slightest at her old teammate's behaviour, not that she had any intentions of finding a solution. She then moved on to the basic physical check up, testing blood sugar, blood pressure, temperature, heart rate, and weight. 

Everything seemed fine, his blood sugar was a little low but of little concern, but once he stepped onto the scales to weigh himself, something didn't add up.

Before either of them could comment on a rather drastic weight gain, the pain in Megumi's stomach flared up. The teen gasped and doubled over, hands clutching his abdomen.

Whatever it was, it was unlike anything the young Omega had ever experienced. No heat, cramp, or even food poisoning could compare. Something was pressing against his organs and felt like it was trying to push its way through his belly.

Without asking, Shoko pulled Megumi's shirt up and exposed his stomach. Something definitely from inside him was pushing outwards as small moving lumps protrude through the skin.

A wave of fear and repulsion crashed over Megumi as he saw the movements match what was going on inside. "H-hey, what is-"

Suddenly the doctor, completely disregarding her patient's personal space, brought her face up to Megumi's neck. Her eyes shut as she inhaled deeply from his scent gland, causing Megumi's face to flush slightly at the intrusive close proximity, and intimate act.

Brown eyes cracked open as she stepped back, jotting down notes on her sheet. "Tell me Fushiguro, when were you last sexually active?"

Megumi's breath hitched, his face burning a little brighter. "Never!"

"You know it's not wise to lie to your doctor."

"I'm telling the truth!"

A brow raised at the statement, continuing to jot down more details. With a sigh, she walked to one of the cupboards and grabbed out a plastic jar and pain medication then passed them to her patient.

"I want you to give me a urine sample and I'll call you back in once I get the results. Bring Gojo with you." The Doctor instructed. "The pills should help with the pain and nausea."

"...Yeah, sure." 

Megumi wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what Ieiri was implying. It was impossible though; he hasn't been intimate with anyone, not to mention his stomach was way too flat. Sure he has a bit of a belly pouch happening which was lost even to him when he tried to stay as active and healthy as he could be, but there was no way.

Impossible.

Absolutely not.

He would prove the doctor wrong when he handed in his sample. Whatever was happening inside him will be unrelated.

But in saying that, what would be worse?

\---

Returning to the office a day later, the results shook Megumi to the core, hands clutching at his stomach instinctively.

The pregnancy test came back positive.

There was no logical explanation to how this could have happened and by who; at least not in the young Omega's memory. Still the news was a shock to the system. His usual calm composure crumbling and could only take his frustrations and aggressions out on his seniors.

"You had to have known, you always pick up on these things!" Megumi's voice was strained, his throat threatening to close up on him. Green eyes wide and pleading at the white haired Beta. 

Gojo shrugged. "I had suspicions that something was up, but I was never sure what exactly."

Irritated. "How could you have not known I was pregnant?? Complete strangers could tell!"

"It's hard to recognize it at your age when your body and scents are still maturing. Not to mention its common for mothers, especially omega's, to be able to tell when another is expecting due to experiencing it first hand. It's a very distinct smell when you know what to look for." Shoko contributed. 

"And Shoko picked up on it due to being a doctor, while I'm just a simple male Beta."

“Based on the fact the baby is kicking, I’d say he’s at the very least 16 weeks in. I’d advise booking him in for an ultrasound to see what we’re looking at.”

The two senior Sorcerers began to discuss things, completely ignoring the student whose mind was going a million miles a second. 

The Omega was shocked, scared, angry, frustrated. An amalgorithm of emotions and scenarios running through his head. He didn’t even realize his internal panic attack until he could hear Gojo trying to talk to him; at first sounding muddled in his ears, as if submerged by water, but he focused on his teacher who was gesturing to breathe. Megumi followed the instructions, mimicking the Beta with each inhale and exhale. Slowly he was hearing clearer, mentally coming out from his head and brought back to reality.

“It’s going to be alright.” Gojo assured, his voice uncharacteristically gentle. Normally such a tone would put Megumi on edge, finding it suspicious, yet he found comfort in it even if he would never admit to it.

“You-” Megumi paused, taking a shaky breath. “You said you had your suspicions.” 

The Beta pursed his lips. “I have an idea of when it happened but I can’t say for certain just yet.”

“When?” 

“A little less than 7 months ago during the mission I found the team unconscious. Whatever you guys were coated in interfered with your scents that I couldn't even recognize either you or Nobara. ”

The doctor sighed. "If that's correct then that will make things more complicated."

"How so?" Megumi couldn't help but ask.

"If you intend to terminate, doctors legally have to deny you the option. Not to mention even prematurely the baby can survive outside the mother by then."

Weighing up his options, Megumi would have to bank on Gojo being wrong on the estimated time. The most sinister part is that it would only make sense for it to be from that mission… or some time after and someone breaking into his room during the night…

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place; with such an information dump on top of the stress of unwanted news and overthinking, he could feel a headache coming on.

Growling with frustration. "Book me in and we'll go from whatever the results are."

Not like he had a wide array of options to begin with.

Shoko nodded, shuffling to her desk to make the call.

Megumi couldn't help but tense slightly as Gojo placed his hand on his shoulder. He could already tell what he was going to say. Regardless if he liked it or not, he wouldn't be able to have a say in the matter.

\---

"You're glowing." Nobara commented as she grabbed her drink from the vending machine.

"Eh? Really?" Yuuji tilted his head.

"Yep. It's disgusting. Explain."

The male Alpha deflated. "I've got a mission coming up with Ninamin, I can't help it! It's been so long."

Nobara rolled her eyes as she cracked the tab and drank. There was a sense of envy that once again Yuuji got to go on a mission while she had to stay behind and stick with training. She wasn’t even going to try and be subtle about it.

If there was at least one consolation, it meant she got to spend more time with Maki, even if it meant the other two 2nd years were invading girl time.

“Oi Sensei! Fushiguro!” Yuuji called out, a big smile on his face as he waved to the pair walking by.

Orange eyes glanced to the side; their teacher being his obnoxiously typical jovial self, while their teammate looked...defeated?

That took Nobara off guard. Sure Megumi wasn’t exactly a ball of sunshine like Yuuji was, hell, half the time he came off as straight up gloomy with his cool, quiet disposition. Yet this was something else altogether. He looked like he was about to be sick, or cry, or possibly both.

Thankfully Yuuji seemed to have picked up on the Omega’s mood. “Hey Fushiguro, are you alright?”

“What have you done to him?” Nobara glared at Gojo, who raised his hands up in surrender.

“I haven’t done anything. Right Megumi?”

“...Right.”

Yuuji frowned. “Seriously dude, are you alright?”

The Beta and Omega glanced at each other. “How do you want to go about this?”

‘They’re going to find out regardless.’ went unspoken between the two.

Megumi sighed, it lacked the usual heat of annoyance. The two teammates picked up a more sadder tone to such a simple action. “I’m taking time off for health reasons.”

“Okay… Is there anything we should know about?” Yuuji asked.

The question was innocent enough, but it struck a nerve in Megumi that made him tense. shoulders ridgid, hands and teeth clenched; he wanted to snap right then and there, to shout and go off at the two oblivious Alpha’s. To vent his fear and anger in an unfiltered frenzy of word vomit.

But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Biting his bottom lip, Megumi couldn’t look his friends in the eye as he turned and stormed off. He had to get away, hearing both Yuuji and Nobara call out made his chest clench as his power walk turned into a run.

The two Alphas stood there with their teacher, wide eyed and feeling a little hurt from the rejection of their friend.

Gojo frowned as he scratched the back of his head. “Well that could have gone better.”

“Sensei, what happened?” Nobara asked.

“We had to take a special trip to a hospital in the city, and the results were...not ideal.”

Panic stirred in the teenagers’ stomach’s. “Is he alright? It’s nothing fatal right??”

Laughter erupted from the Beta, a juxtaposition from the tone of the conversation. He waved his hand dismissively “Nah he’ll be fine… for now at least, but it’s not my place to say. He’ll tell you himself once he’s ready, or you’ll figure it out on your own. Just give him space till then.”

“Does this mean he’s moving out of the dorms?” Yuuji couldn’t help but ask. The mere idea of his friend leaving the campus for who knows how long didn’t sit well with him. Who else would he subject to his bullshit without getting slugged with a hammer!

“He’ll stick around, not like he has anywhere else to go for the time being.” The older shrugged.

“You’re weirdly calm for a teacher who found out his student has to pull out for health reasons.” Nobara commented, tone dripping in skepticism as her brow raised.

Gojo gave the girl a lopsided grin. “No like there’s much we can do about it. Think of it this way - once he’s back you can try and woo him with how much the two of you have grown as Sorcerers and compete for his affection~!”

The two Alpha’s stared at the Beta, slack jawed by what he had just said before the duo blanched dramatically.

“Eww, no!” Nobara screeched, ready to throw her can at Gojo’s head for such a ludicrous suggestion.

Yuuji was beet red, crossing his arms in an X shape and shaking his head furiously. “Nope, nope, nope!”

Gojo laughed gleefully; to have Megumi out of commission from an unforeseen pregnancy was definitely not ideal, and the mysterious nature of how it came to be was nagging in his head. Still, he had his other pupils he needed to focus on and keep him distracted from certain emotions and thoughts plaguing his mind. It would also keep the absence of their teammate and friend from weighing too heavily on their minds.

Plus a little bit of shit stirring never hurt anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all for the phenomenal support! It's actually a little crazy seeing something I've written gain so much attention ...
> 
> Sorry for the absence of Sukuna. Don't worry, he has his Fushi daki to keep him occupied for the time being.
> 
> I'm also basing the pregnancy off a mate of mine, who is a twig of a woman that didn't even start showing till like 32 weeks in
> 
> Also I'm really garbage at advertising but feel free to follow my Twitter (18+ only) [@ Toxxious](https://twitter.com/toxxious?s=09). I'm not SUPER active but who knows, I might post snippets of filth as early previews and might get my lazy ass drawing again
> 
> Finally, to fellow JJK manga readers... How 'bout that update? 🙃


	4. Chapter 4

It took 3 weeks for Megumi to properly process and accept the situation. The official confirmation that something was growing inside of him with no recollection of how it happened had the teen mentally spiral beyond his comprehension. The fear and disgust he felt towards himself, the intense need to rip his own body apart just to feel comfortable in his own skin again even when that very skin made him feel repulsive. His thoughts were aggressively intrusive and dark which scared him even more.

In saying that, allowing himself to follow his baser instincts helped significantly to curb the intensity of those darker thoughts and emotions. Nesting seemed to be the most effective, it helped him relax and feel more well rested, on top of being nice and cosy during the cooler days.

Unfortunately he couldn't help but be embarrassed as he felt like he was essentially hoarding blankets, and there was only one person who could help supply him without gaining too much attention.

"I'll never understand why you've made a literal nest when a blanket fort would be so much more fun and cute!" Gojo chimed.

Megumi scowled, finding the Beta's cheerful attitude irritating. Heat still rushed to his cheeks all the same. "Just give me the blankets and go."

"Well someone's in a mood."

The Omega didn’t bite back.

With his cocky grin Gojo sauntered over, dumping the pile of blankets and some newly purchased pillows and cushions before ruffling Megumi's hair. The teen unconsciously leaned in to the touch and melted, craving more physical affection.

"You sure you don't need to borrow one of my shirts or something?"

"No." Megumi scoffed, leaning away from his teacher's touch. He was aware the Beta was just trying to take care of him; especially during the nesting phase it helps to have something from one's mate to help comfort. If not from a mate then from those who the omega shares a deep connection with.

With no mate or even family to help him through this, he'd have to opt for his friends, which in his mind was equally as embarrassing as the blanket hoarding.

He could deal with it though; if there was one thing Megumi was particularly intimate with, it was loneliness. With an absent father, no mother, and his half-sister falling into a coma, he had to grow up independent and self-reliant .

Still the empty ringing in his chest hit differently to everything else.

Gojo sighed. "You're making this harder for yourself." The older paused as his student remained still in his nest. "So Nobara and Yuuji are back from their mission."

The Omega perked up at the news. When the other students are gone and being stuck on maternity leave, Megumi learned very quickly that when one has very little hobbies and activities outside work, it leads to an extreme level of boredom.

"Where are they?"

"You have three guesses and the first two don't count."

Blinking slowly, Megumi sighed as he crawled out of his nest. There was no need to state the obvious, there was only one place his friends would be knowing their track record.

With a quick stretch and feeling his joints pop, Megumi wordlessly pulled on a sweater to help hide his body before stepping out.

\---

The life of a Sorcerer is a dangerous one; one of carnage and death, where your next mission could be your last, and survival comes down to equal parts skill and luck.

Thankfully his teammates came back in one piece, but Megumi was not prepared for what he walked into when he entered the medic bay.

The first thing Megumi noticed was the fact Yuuji's nose was bandaged with severe bruising and swelling around the eyes. His left leg was strapped and elevated in a sling while both his hands were wrapped in bandages as he rested on his stomach. To say the least he looked absolutely miserable on his bed.

Nobara on the other hand was putting on her fake pleasant voice as she talked on the phone from her own bed. The person on the other end would be completely oblivious to the fact that the Alpha’s left eye, forehead, and neck were patched up, her right arm in a cast and two fingers taped on her left.

The thing that particularly grabbed Megumi's attention was that Nobara's hair was now noticeably shorter on her left side and a hint of burnt hair permeated the air.

"Thank you so much, I'll see you tomorrow!" Nobara finished the call with a sickeningly sweet voice. With a beep from the phone she immediately turned to Yuuji with a glare. "You're paying for my haircut."

"Me??! You're the reason my nose is busted!" Yuuji gawked, his voice awkward and nasally.

Megumi cleared his throat, making his presence known. Both Alpha's heads turned to see the Omega at the door, brow raised as both of his friend's faces lit up.

"Fushiguro!" Yuuji cried out.

"Finally showing your face huh?"

“You guys look…” Megumi trailed off, not knowing whether it’s even worth stating the obvious, especially with Nobara’s orange eyes leering at him.

“It’s Itadori’s fault.”

Yuuji balked. “You were the one that pissed them off!”

“And one of them had a finger so you just HAD to go and charge in like an idiot!” Nobara snapped back.

Shoulders slumped as Megumi sighed; he could already feel his eyes glazing over as the room began to smell like testosterone fueled Alpha musk and rage. As much as he loved his friends, when they get like this it was difficult to enjoy their company. 

“I can’t help it! I’m due for my rut soon and I get a little too excited because of it!”

Nobara rolled her eyes. “Sure, blame your rut and not your own incompetence.”

Yuuji bristled at the accusation. “At least I have an excuse, what about you?!”

Megumi outwardly groaned; this was a waste of time trying to visit if all the other two were doing was bicker and yell at each other. He debated whether he should go down to the training ground and play fetch with his devine dog, at least keep him out of his room for a little bit for some fresh air and minimal exercise as it certainly would be better than this.

Without a word he turned to go for the door, the other two probably wouldn’t even notice he was gone based on how hard they were going for each other's throats. All he had to do was grab the door handle and-

"Have you been putting on weight Fushiguro Megumi?" 

The two alpha’s ceased their argument and Megumi flinched. That smooth deep smug voice could only come from one source.

Slowly turning around, the Omega focused on Yuuji; more specifically his cheek where a lone red eye and a toothy grin was present. The way that Sukuna looked at him was sleazy and lecherous; effectively making Megumi's skin crawl as he instinctively placed a hand on his stomach.

Yuuji was quick to slap his bandaged mitt over his cheek, only for the Curse to swap to the other.

"You can fool these brats, but I know what's going on. I can sense it. Your virgin soil has been plowed and now the flowers are growi-"

Yuuji slapped his other mitt to his face, silencing the other occupant in his body, tired and annoyed. "I swear he's been staying some weird stuff lately, like it’s rude to be commenting on someone's wei- Fushiguro?"

Megumi stood frozen, eyes wide and trying not to tremble.

'He knows. He knows. He knows!'

Gasping a shaky breath, trying to stay somewhat composed. "I have to go."

Silence filled the room for a few brief seconds after Megumi fled, the Alpha's too slow to say anything.

Nobara huffed, breaking it."He's been so weird since he's been on sick leave."

"Aww, you're upset that he's keeping you in the dark?" Sukuna's smug tone chimed as he appeared once again on Yuuji's foot.

His host lolled his head back, muttering swears under his breath as he moved his hands off his face. He knew he had no hope in stopping the Curse at this point.

Nobara just gave Sukuna a dull look. "He never tells us anything about himself so it’s not our business."

Sukuna laughed. "You say that now but it's only a matter of time."

Yuuji sat back up, expression pinched as suspicion rose. "You know something, don't you?"

Another laugh, amused grin stretched wide. "Unlike you I've been paying attention to the signs."

"What signs?"

"If Fushiguro hasn't told you anything then it's not my place to say anything."

"Oh NOW you choose to be courteous? Come on, just tell us. You normally love making me miserable by telling me everything!" Yuuji growled.

Sukuna ignored him as he returned inside, his face disappearing from his host's foot.

"That never stops being creepy…" Nobara started. A silence hung between the two, their previous argument now forgotten questions plagued their thoughts. Finally the Alpha broke it. "What do you think is going on?"

Yuuji shrugged. "Dunno. I'm still trying to wrap my head around what Sukuna was saying, like what the hell does growing flowers have to do with Fushiguro? He's not exactly a gardener."

"You do realise he means that as an analogy right?” the female Alpha’s tone was dry as she arched an eyebrow.

Yuuji hummed as he thought about it. “I mean there’s really only one other way you can take it, but that’s super unlikely.”

Nobara sighed. “Yeah, I mean Fushiguro is pretty, especially for an Omega, but his personality is a real deterrent.”

“And he definitely doesn’t seem the type to be interested in doing those...activities.”

“Let alone finding the time for that.”

"Sukuna is just messing with us. Fushoguro's sick and if it really was serious either him or Sensei would have said something.” Yuuji yawned as he made himself comfortable in his bed.

Nobara hummed in agreement, deciding to get cosy as they waited for Shoko to attend to their injuries.

“Hey Kugisaki?” Yuuji started, his voice suspiciously sweet and innocent.

A thin eyebrow arched. “What?”

“Mind scratching my foot, it’s itching like crazy!”

Nobara blanched, no attempt in hiding her disgust. 

“Absolutely not!”

\---

Megumi had no recollection of how he got back to his room, let alone strip out of his clothes as he found himself curled up in his nest naked. All he remembered was the pure panic he felt in the medic bay as Sukuna revealed that he knew about the pregnancy. How, he wasn’t sure, but it rattled the Sorcerer all the same.

He felt exposed; like all the air was punched out of his lungs and he couldn’t breathe for more as if someone was crushing his windpipe, and everything felt so far away as if withdrawing into his head would keep him safe.

At least in his nest he felt secure. A place only for him and the pup that was growing inside of him. Their own little space no one else could intrude. 

He placed his hand on his stomach; it was still surreal knowing that there was new life inside, incubating until it was ready to come into the world. The nature of its presence left a sinister feeling inside the Omega, and he couldn't help but resent that he had to give up so much for something he never wanted.

He resented the situation, but he couldn't bring himself to feel that way towards the pup. It's not like it intentionally caused this to happen, as if it had a say; it was just the unfortunate by-product of a horrible situation. Maybe it was his upbringing, maybe it's unexpected maternal Omegan instincts he never knew he had, or maybe at some point he lost the plot, but he couldn't help but project a little on the unborn pup.

Truly the only thing he would say he resented about it was that the little welp had very strong legs to kick with, and a delightful habit of pushing on his bladder.

At least he thinks that what he's feeling is just the need to pee.

He sighed through his nose, stroking his belly absentmindedly as he rolled onto his back. “I’m going to have to start thinking of names…”

Gojo had actually been pestering him about it, even left a baby name book on his bedside table that Megumi had been actively ignoring. His teacher’s enthusiasm in spite of the predicament was extremely off putting, especially with the headspace he had been in. On top of that it was the simple fact that he doesn’t even know what the pup would look like to even decide on a name.

His friends would probably go off at him about it and say to go for something popular and easy, or just pick a name he liked or had a special meaning, but that’s just not the way he’s wired. There was definitely a reason he always struggled with creative writing back in school and now it’s returned to bite him with a vengeance.

Another sigh escaped him as he tried to think of something else. His mind couldn't help but return to what Sukuna had said; even if he was a thousand year old evil spirit, the way he spoke was extremely crass.

"You can fool these brats, but I know what's going on. I can sense it. Your virgin soil has been plowed and now the flowers are growi-"

He pressed his legs together tight as a tingling began at his groin. Heat flushed his cheeks as he rested his free arm across his eyes. “Oh my god…” he murmured as his arousal slowly started to intensify.

This is fine, it’s normal. He isn’t getting riled up by Sukuna saying such pervers things; his hormones are out of whack due to his pregnancy and is just getting unnecessarily horny from anything due to poor timing. Sure, that’s what it is.

“...Fuck.” the Omega groaned as the hand that had been resting on his stomach traveled downwards. He couldn't bring himself to move his arm covering his face away; still having issues looking at his pregnant body, but his fingers skimmed along his shaft which sent tingles down his spine and caused his breath to hitch.

His pussy throbbed, begging to be attended to. Fingers trekked further, he splayed his lips apart and already felt the damp feeling of slick beginning to be produced as his middle finger rubbed against his entrance. 

Megumi’s breathing deepened as he allowed himself to enjoy the sensations. Eyes closed, he felt every pulse and motion, every spark of pleasure that rolled through his body that made his toes curl just from the simple act of teasing. His fingers were quickly being coated in a layer of slick which made the act of penetration much easier.

“Ah!” he shuttered out, biting his lower lip as he pushed his fingers in; feeling the damp, warm cavern clamp around himself. He plunged further inside, the squelching noise from the slick resounded through his ears with every thrust and scissoring motion. 

He was alone in the dormitory and knew he would be for some time, there was no reason to restrain himself, especially when he was getting caught up in his own pleasure. Embarrassingly lewd sighes and moans escaped him; eyes still closed, he let his arm finally join the other in the rapturous sensations of ecstasy. 

His hand glided down his neck, the pads of his fingers skimming among his collar bone until he reached the swell of his breast. His chest notably bigger at the touch as he fondled himself; the fatty mound malleable in his hand as his thumb flicked against a sensitive nipple, causing more twinges of euphoria to course through his veins.

It wasn’t enough to just play with his chest; after a few minutes of groping, flicking, and pinching, his hands continued further south, long fingers wrapping around his stiff and weeping cock. His whimpers suddenly became unrestrained cries, his moans louder as he jerked himself off, his legs spasming, wanting so desperately to clamp together from the pleasure.

And yet it still wasn’t enough.

Tears pricked his eyes, he was desperate for release and was too far gone to stop. He continued to pump his aching cock until he couldn’t take it anymore. His fingers reached to his dripping pussy, where it had effectively swallowed three fingers oh his other hand. Scooping up some of the excess slick that had gushed out of his cunt, he spread it along his unoccupied fingers before traversing further down to the twitching, puckered hole he had been neglecting.

Legs spread, bent, and curled closer to his body, Megumi toyed with his ass, smearing slick as he traced around it. He had very rarely had the desire to get off with his asshole, but now it’s all his body craved; to have both his holes filled and stuffed full, and tip him over the edge.

His chest heaved as he panted, eyes still closed and mouth agape, drooling slightly, as he continued to plunder his cunt. Raising his hips up, he finally pushed his first finger in, already knowing was never going to be enough, but he knew better than to rush. Pacing himself, he slowly worked his finger into his tight hole, stretching it with care before adding in the second finger followed by the third when he deemed fit.

It was a strange sensation being penetrated in both holes, and yet it was exactly what he needed. The sparks in his spine intensified ten-fold as he fucked himself relentlessly in his pussy and ass with his fingers; the euphoria unlike anything he had experienced in his life that could only be improved with a cock and knot.

Whatever little restraint he had left no longer existed, his cries of pleasures he was convinced could be heard from the second years dormitory and even the teacher’s staff room and yet he didn’t care. The pleasure overwhelmed him and it wasn’t long before his orgasm ripped through him like a tsunami. His brain completely shut down and let out one final scream as his cock released a stream of white and his cunt gushed more than he could have sworn it had before outside of a heat.

Megumi panted heavily, his sweaty body no longer willing to respond as his lower half slumped in a boneless heap, his mind blank and blissed out as he stared out into space with tears and drool running freely.

He didn’t even realize he had passed out till he opened his eyes tiredly and noticed his fingers were still plunged deep inside of him. With a groan he finally pulled his hands away, not enjoying the feeling of emptiness as both holes desperately tried to clench around nothing. 

The buzz of the afterglow of masturbation still thrummed through his body, feeling more relaxed than he has in a long time. Unfortunately he also felt gross and sticky from all the body fluids covering his body and the blankets in his nest, but with a lazy yawn he closed his eyes again. He may feel gross and crusty when he wakes back up, but that was a future Megumi problem.

For now he just wanted to enjoy this little moment of peace. 

\---

“Oi Fushiguro, Maki-Senpai is looking for you.” Nobara called out as she rapped on his door. She couldn’t help but touch her recently touched up hair as she waited. It was strange to have part of her hair buzzed off, much to her grievance after her botched mission, but there was something so satisfying from stroking freshly shaved hair.

When no answer came, she frowned as she knocked again.

Still no response.

The Alpha huffed. “I know you’re in there!”

Again she waited, yet Megumi remained quiet.

Manners be damned; with her patience running thin, Nobara let herself in, fully prepared for the Omega to scold her even though he was the one being rude for not answering her in the first place! 

One step in and the potent smell of the Omega hit her senses, throwing her off guard. It wasn’t anything strong like a heat, but it definitely had a similar undertone that made the Alpha scrunch her nose. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a pile of blankets strewn in a bizarre fashion while the man she was after was dead asleep, donning only sweatpants and nothing else.

Orange eyes widened as her gaze could only focus on one thing. 

Quietly, Nobara stepped out of the room and gently closed the door. She remained silent and seemingly calm as she left the dormitory building. Once outside she paused, her brain finally processing what she had just witnessed before sprinting as fast as her legs could take her.

"ITADORI!" The alpha screamed as she ran through the campus, garnering the attention of the second years who looked at the girl with raised brows and a mixed bag of annoyance and curiosity. Nobara ignored them as she continued to sprint her way to the medic bay.

Yuuji was stuck in bed with his leg still in a sling, bored out of his mind and watching videos to pass the time. He perked up at the sound of his name, panic quickly setting in as Nobara swung the door open with force, the girl, sporting a new asymmetrical haircut, looked at him with wild eyes.

“Kugisaki?” Yuuji squeaked out, sweating slightly in fear that he might have done something wrong and his teammate seeking revenge.

Thankfully that wasn’t the case as the other Alpha was talking with such crazy speed and gesticulating that made it impossible for the bedridden Sorcerer to understand.

“Woah woah! Calm down, I have no idea what you’re saying.”

Nobara stopped, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down the best she could. She looked Yuuji dead in the eye, which made the other swallow nervously. Her voice was firm. “Fushiguro’s pregnant.”

Silence fell between them as the words settled in their minds.

Yuuji laughed, tone light and a stupid smile on his face. “You better not tell him that, he’d probably have your head for making that kind of joke.”

“I’m serious, you dolt! I saw everything!” The girl snapped.

“Suuuure you did,” Yuuji was unconvinced.

“His room absolutely reeked of Omega!”

“Yeah?” 

“I swear his little belly pouch is bigger!”

“Uh huh?”

“He’s grown tits!”

“Oh?...”

“And I saw him nesting!”

“...”

“...”

Yuuji’s eyes widened, the penny finally dropping.

“Holy shit, I think he might be pregnant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of curiosity, what do you think Megumi's baby will be - boy, girl, or knife?
> 
> Follow my Twitter (18+ only) [@ Toxxious](https://twitter.com/toxxious?s=09)


	5. Chapter 5

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.” 

“Zen’in-Senpai.” Megumi acknowledged as he threw the ball in his hand, his shikigami barked before chasing after the toy as if he were a regular dog.

The second year student crossed her arms, her gaze firm. “I keep telling you to call me Maki. Now are you going to explain why you’ve pulled out, or are you just being slack?”

Megumi sighed, shoulders slumping as he turned to her. He knew his cousin was going to start hounding him about this sooner or later, it was an inevitable fact that he would be forced to talk about but it didn’t make the process any easier.

“I’m unwell.” He said lamely.

As expected, Maki wasn’t biting. “Cut the bullshit and tell me what’s really going on.”

Another sigh escaped Megumi as his divine dog returned and dropped the ball at his feet, it’s black tail wagging as it sat patiently for another throw. There was no escaping this, but if it was any consolation, he could trust his cousin to keep quiet. For the time that he’s known her, he knew she wasn’t the gossiping type.

His lower jaw suddenly felt tight, his tongue heavy. In his mind he has come to terms with his current state, but to actually verbalize it suddenly felt like a monumental task. Swallowing the lump in his throat. “I’m pregnant.”

A moment of pause, Megumi observed the girl in front of him whose eyes were wide for a brief second, the cogs in her brain turning to process the news. Her gaze shot down to his pregnant belly that had been becoming more noticeable over the weeks. Internally, the Omega felt every single organ in his body plummet into his stomach, all his senses heightened and suddenly feeling irritable just from the sensation of the gentle breeze on his skin. 

A hollow laugh escaped the other Omega. “Kinda wish you were the type of person who had a poor sense of humor, this is really unlike you...Shit... Who’s its sire?”

“I don’t know.” Megumi admitted. He didn’t miss the glance of pity directed at him as Maki composed herself.

“You’re going to terminate it right?”

Megumi couldn’t help the chuckle lightly; a strange hopeless laugh. “I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

Maki frowned. “What do you mean?”

The younger Omega muttered his answer under his breath, quickly distracting himself by returning his attention to his shikigami. He picked up the ball at his foot and threw it, the shadow dog bolting after it once again. The burning feeling of Maki’s annoyed glare was not lost to him as he felt twitchy under that heated stare.

Voice clipped. “What was that?”

“...I’m almost eight months in.”

The expression the elder emoted was one of pure disbelief. It would almost be comedic if Megumi wasn’t suddenly being manhandled as Maki invaded his personal space, yanking up his shirt to expose his swollen belly.

“You’re shitting me, eight months??! You’re tiny! And you’ve been fighting all this time?!”

Megumi groaned, not having a retort to his cousin who was flabbergasted as she continued to look over his body. His lack of response spoke volumes, finally Maki backed off.

“So what’s the plan, you gonna keep it?

Pondering for a moment. “I guess… I can’t leave it with the clan, and adoption…”

“Isn’t an option for you.” Maki stated matter-of-factly, knowing how her cousin was. Megumi’s expression said it all. “Well you’re up shit creek without a paddle, having a baby is a fulltime job you know. I’ll do what I can to help out if you need it.”

The weight on Megumi’s shoulders suddenly felt a little lighter. Hiding this secret from everyone was taking its toll on him; he hated being dishonest to his friends, but finally sharing it with someone who wasn’t Gojo made him feel shockingly better. Huffing out a laugh. “Thanks… speaking of helping…”

“What?”

A wave of embarrassment suddenly hit Megumi, genuinely not wishing to ask but knew he had to bite the bullet. “Do you have a bra I could borrow?”

The silence between the two was deafening as the breeze blew through their hair, and the whine of the shikigami wanting for the ball to be thrown again was being ignored.

“Megumi.” Maki started, fixing the glasses on the bridge of her nose. “There’s no way your flat chest is going to fit any of my bras, pregnancy boobs or not.”

Never in his life did Megumi want to die from embarrassment more than he did at this very moment.

\---

Orchestrating a shopping trip without raising suspicions turned out to be harder than anticipated. Originally the plan was for the two Zen’in members to duck out during the weekend and help find some suitable attire to help with Megumi’s changing body, but once Nobara caught wind they had to adapt to the new situation. They wish they had the foresight to figure that when the rare opportunity where all the students were all free, no mission to stress about, that if even one of them were to go out on the town they would get caught.

The sudden change of plan mixed with the poor timing of an influx of hormones causing mood swings put Megumi on edge. He did his best to keep his emotions in check, to come off as bothered yet resigned even when he wanted to snap at them, but he knew that would just start raising suspicions when it was a given fact that the Omega wasn’t a fan of shopping beyond the necessity.

If he had to put it in words, the majority of his shopping events with friends were more like a hostage situation.

This time was no different as Kugisaki steamrolled the day; dragging everyone from shop to shop, trying out clothes and finding cute accessories, and having the group debate on where they’d go for lunch. It made it impossible for Megumi to even try to sneak off without someone other than Maki wanting to tag along.

Once the group finally decided on eating at the food court, Megumi didn’t even try to hide his relief; carrying shopping bags not his own, and being on his feet for so long while pregnant, the chance to sit was a blessing. Both him and Yuuji decided to volunteer to save their table while the others went to grab food, leaving the two boys alone with the several bags at their feet. 

"Damn it." Fushiguro hissed, rubbing his neck

Yuuji gave the other a questioning look. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, just… feeling a bit stiff from the bags.”

Brown eyes lit up “You want me to give you a massage?”

“No, I’ll be fine.”

“Come on! I may not look it, but I’m actually really good. Got the magic touch~” Yuuji gave his friend a stupid grin as he wiggled his fingers.

There was no point arguing, nor mention that while Yuuji was trying to come off as playful, he genuinely came off as creepy with that eager smile and hand movement. Megumi sighed. “Fine.”

It wouldn't be the weirdest thing people saw at the mall at least. 

Resigning to his fate, Megumi turned his back to Yuuji at the others' instruction. He couldn’t help but feel slightly apprehensive that the Alpha was too close to him. The Omega knew that it was just his paranoia; if Gojo couldn’t detect his pregnancy from smell alone, there was no chance that Yuuji could pick it up, being much younger and inexperienced. He was also thankful that a massage means Yuuji can’t see his front, he could have sworn that since finding out it was like a switch and he was starting to blow out but once again he knew it was in his head. In reality he was surprisingly small for being almost eight months in, it was still strange for him to see his stomach poking out much more than before and finding his clothes struggling to fit.

Fingers made contact with his shoulders and Megumi couldn’t help but tense.

“You need to relax. Haven’t you ever had a massage before?”

“No…” Megumi admitted.

“Oh jeez, better give a good first impression then. Just relax your shoulders, trust me it’ll be worth it.”

Megumi complied, allowing his muscles to relax as the pads of Yuuji’s fingers and palm dug in gently through his shirt to test the waters before applying more pressure. It was a strange feeling at first, something the Omega was unfamiliar with, but Yuuji seemed to have a knack for finding all the sweet spots that he would drive his thumb into to help release some of the pressure. It hurt, especially when the Alpha found those knots, but it was a bizarrely good type of pain that he couldn’t help but let a strange moan out.

“Enjoying yourself there?” Yuuji couldn’t help but tease.

The Omega remained silent, refusing to dignify his friend with an answer as heat tinted his cheeks from having that little slip called out.

Yuuji continued, digging in nice and deep into muscle tissue and slowly making his way to his neck, which pulled another pleasured groan out. “You’re really tight here…. Feels good though right?”

Megumi hummed, letting out small hisses when certain spots in his neck were being tended to. His eyes fluttered closed as he let himself fully enjoy the treatment. He feels a little foolish not doing this sooner, finally beginning to understand why people bothered to get massages.

The sudden warm wet sensation of a tongue licking along his scent gland immediately snapped him out of his trance-like state, immediately shifting away from the Alpha and slapped his hand over moistened skin.

“Aww you taste so good Fushiguro, come back and let me have a bite.” Sukuns lolled his tongue out, making an obscene gesture.

The dam inside Megumi’s mind that had been doing it’s best to repress his hormone-induced emotions ruptured, anger and anxiety flooding his system as he jumped away from the Curse. “GET AWAY FROM ME!”

Other shoppers turned to look at the scene, some giving nosy, curious looks, others rolling their eyes at a lovers scuffle or just an Omega overreacting from an Alpha being an Alpha.

"Calm down Fushiguro, he's gone" Yuuji spoke gently, his hands in the air and Sukuna-free.

Somehow that just upset the Omega even more. "JUST STAY AWAY, YOU CREEP!"

"Oi, what's going on?" Nobara, coming back with food and drink in hand, asked. Her voice was firm and annoyed at the racket they were causing.

Megumi was beginning to panic, his heart seemed to be pounding like crazy in his chest, stirring concern in both of his friend's.

Nobara raised her hand, extending it towards him "Hey, are you alri-."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Megumi snapped, suddenly bolting away, ignoring the odd looks from strangers as he passed them.

"Fushi-" Nobara paused, knowing she would be ignored. She turned to Yuuji instead with a scowl. "What did you do?"

"Me?? Nothing! It was Sukuna again!" The pink haired Alpha excused.

Maki and Toge finally returned, the girl in glasses looking annoyed. "What the hell just happened?"

"Fushiguro just blew up at me and ran off!" 

Maki groaned as she dropped her food onto the table and took a seat.

Nobara gave the other girl a questioning look. "Shouldn't we go after him?"

"Leave him. He's got a lot of things going on so give him space till he cools down." Maki said, not seeming concerned as she took a big bite from her burger.

The two first years looked at each other and said nothing, willing to take Maki's word to just give him time. It's all they could do anyway.

\---

A light breeze blew through his hair as he walked along the river, enjoying it’s cooling touch as the setting sun’s light glistened on the water’s surface. The serene setting helped to calm his anxiety and cleared his mind hours ago, at this point he was enjoying the scenery, not yet willing to go back just yet to talk about what had happened earlier. 

It was dumb, his mood swings got the better of him and he caused a scene blowing up at Yuuji who did nothing wrong. It was Sukuna who wound him up, and yet he took it out on his friend. He’d have to apologize when he got back.

At the thought of finally turning back, a sudden wave of cursed energy crashed over his senses, his head snapped to the scrub of trees and bushes where he could see a building peaking through the gaps. He knew it wouldn’t be a special class but the amount of energy exuding from that direction was too condensed to be ignored.

Stepping off the paved path, he snuck closer to the building, seeing several Curses loitering around what was clearly a Kindergarten. He knew there had to be more, from a quick glance alone he could tell they couldn’t be any higher than grade one, but there was too much energy to explain what he could see, leaving him to suspect there were more inside the building.

Reaching into his pocket, Megumi pulled out his phone, calling his most recent contact.

Yuuji answered, his tone worried as he talked quickly. “Fushiguro, Where are you?? I’m really sorry for-”

“Shut up, I need you to bring backup. There’s a hoard of curses congregating at a kindergarten along the river near the mall we were at earlier. I’ll send you the location but you and the others need to get here now.” Megumi said calmly.

“Wait, Fushiguro-”

The Omega hung up before the other could finish. Quickly sending a snapshot of his location to Yuuji, Megumi pocketed the phone before summoning his divine dog from the shadows and skulked along the trees to get a better idea of what he was dealing with.

He counted five curses out the front of the building, all of them semi-grade two’s clustering around one location; it didn’t take a genius to know they were swarming someone underneath them. 

He could sense much more inside, giving off a concerning amount of energy and impossible for him to pinpoint how many and what class. Not ideal but manageable even if he were to personally not engage, he could at least thin the herd outside until the others arrived and attempt to rescue whoever was caught. With a flick of his hand, his divine dog bolted; the black wolf snarled as it ran and jumped towards the cluster, landing and pinning one of the Curses to the ground and snapped it’s powerful jaws against the beast’s neck. The other Curses stirred, giving Megumi a view of an unconscious man underneath holding a child, as three branched off to attack the dog.

Bringing his hands together, Megumi summoned multiple toads, sending two of them to assist the wolf while he took advantage of the commotion his shikigami had created. At his command, the third toad launched its tongue, effectively whipping the two Curses not engaged in combat before wrapping it around the bodies of the man and child, whisking them away from the fray.

Megumi quickly bent down as the toad released it’s hold on the pair, inspecting the state of the man as he grabbed hold of the other’s saliva soaked shoulder and tried to shake him awake. “Hey, are you alright?”

The man didn’t stir, no matter how hard he tried. After a particularly hard jostle, the man’s head turned to him, Megumi ceased his actions as he stared at the grim sight of a face torn off, half the skull was visible as shredded muscle was exposed, an eye popped out and dangling from its socket. His stomach dropped as he now drew his attention to the child, holding onto a tiny sliver of hope that the little girl held in a dead man's arms was still alive.

Air left his lungs when he pried the arms off and the child rolled over; brown eyes rolled into the back of her head, her lower jaw and throat torn out, tongue exposed, her yellow shirt stained in dried blood. She had been dead for a while.

The baby kicked, the simple unconscious act caused tremors on his mind as he continued to stare at the tiny corpse in front of him. This child couldn't make it and there was the chance of more inside, trapped inside with monsters, or possibly already dead.

There were always casualties fighting Curses, a harsh reality knowing he could die or that he couldn't save everyone. Blame it on his influx of hormones and expecting a pup of his own making him soft, but it rattled him to his core, almost on par to when Sukuna ripped out Yuuji's heart and killed his friend. He was no stranger to loss, it came with the territory but it still felt surreal as he stared at the lifeless child.

So small…

So young…

It's tiny flame snuffed out when it barely had the chance to live...

He felt another kick, snapping him back to reality barely in time as Megumi caught a glimpse of something in his peripheral and dodged out of the way. Not quite fast enough as he felt a sharp claw grazed from his jawline across to the bridge of his nose as he felt blood drip from his face. He was lucky to have moved when he did as the Curse that slashed him crashed with such force, had he not moved he could have been completely crushed along with the now mangled bodies under it feet.

Megumi was quick to act, twisting his body around, not without discomfort, he was able to swing his legs up and strike a hard kick to the Curse’s face, it’s head snapping back from the force.

"Shit." The Sorcerer muttered under his breath. He may have jumped the gun engaging the threat alone, but the nature of multiple Curses swarming an area is suspicious, there had to have been a cause that couldn't be ignored. If there were any survivors, waiting on the others was not an option.

He had to play smart.

Taking a deep breath he released his toads, the giant amphibians melting into the shadows once more as he brought his hands together to summon Nue. The mighty bird cried as it rose from the darkness and swooped, striking the Curse with it’s powerful talons and ripping it to shreds. With the immediate threat out of the way, Megumi turned his attention to his Divine Dog, who had slayed two of the Curses, currently challenging the third while notably injured from it’s previous fights. Without hesitation he dispelled the wolf, dematerializing before more harm could come to it. He couldn’t risk losing another shikigami, especially one as valuable as a Divine Dog.

At his command, Nue swooped again, slamming it’s giant wing against the Curse who let out a guttural cry as it tried to spit at the monstrous bird. Megumi kept a respectable birth away from the fray to allow himself to draw out a dao from his storage of cursed weapons, there was not much he could do beyond prepare for if Nue needed backup and keep an eye out for the last Curse that seemed to have disappeared during the fight.

Green eyes darted around; it was no longer near the building, it wasn’t in the sky or lurking around the trees. There was the possibility it fled which bothered him, but would at least be one less immediate problem when he still couldn’t judge what was inside due to the overwhelmingly condensed cursed energy.

Suddenly the ground beneath him shook, causing the teen to lose his footing and stumble before he felt the sharp piercing pain as spikes erupted from under him, stabbing through his shin and thing of his right leg. The missing curse revealed itself as it erupted out of the earth, forcing Megumi to crash into the ground, the spears still embedded into his leg, letting out a warbling growl as it stared at the Sorcerer with it’s red and green eyes.

“FUSHIGURO!” the familiar voice of Yuuji cried out, the rest of the group right behind him as they ran towards the scene. Megumi didn’t get the chance to react as the Curse that had him pinned flung him with ease; the painful sensation of the spines pulling out of his leg as he went airborne and smashed through the metal fence and the window of the kindergarten. 

Winded, battered, and shards of glass embedding into his flesh, the Omega struggled to get air back into his lungs, finding himself in a dark room full of colourful drawings and crafts on the wall based on his peripheral vision. Finally getting oxygen in his system, he pushed himself up to reach for his dao but felt something hot and wet wrapped itself around his arms and torso in a crushing, lifting him into the air again and slamming him back and forth into walls until he went limp. His skull ached and his vision was blurry as he stared at a reptilian-like curse whose mouth was opened wide, razor sharp teeth ready to tear him apart. Tiredly he looked around the room, his eyes widened in horror as he laid witness to the scattered dead bodies of tiny children; how many were there - 10? No, 15? regardless, it was too many.

Finding new strength within him, he tried to resist and fight his way out of the grip of the Curse’s tongue, grunting as he kicked and flailed around, only to feel the rush of being pulled forward and suddenly darkness as he was trapped into the hot, tight, slimy cavern of the Curse’s maw.

\---

“FUSHIGURO!” Yuuji cried out as him and the others finally spotted where the dark haired Omega said he would be from the map he had sent. Unfortunately they were too late as his friend had already engaged in combat and laid witness to spears stabbing into Meguni’s leg before being sent flying and crashed through the building.

Toge was the first to respond, running ahead to the others, halting near where the Curse that had attacked Megumi and burrowed back underground. In one fluid motion he lowered his mask. “ **GET CRUSHED** ” The ground beneath him shifted and fizzured, earth collapsing before them as jagged rocks raised and settled, the cursed energy from underneath now dissipated.

Nue let out another screech before it melted into a puddle of shadows that disappeared into the earth, the Curse it was fighting still standing though not without sustaining injury. Nobara was quick to act as she shot off a flurry of nails, several embedding into the Curse. With a snap of her fingers, the Curse ruptured as the nails expanded and impaled itself through the Curse’s body that let out a blood curdling scream before it dissolved into nothingness.

“Alright we need to get inside and back up Megumi. There’s still plenty of Curses still inside so don't let your guard down.” Maki ordered. The group nodded, ready to charge in to deal with the chaos.

“ **Enchain.** ”

The Sorcerers froze, immediately turning their attention to Yuuji who's body stilled as an overwhelming amount of cursed energy emanated from him, inky marks appearing on his face. The air around them was suffocating even as they prepared to turn their attack towards their comrade.

“Why now of all times.” Maki hissed as she raised her pole.

Sukuna didn’t even dignify the students with his attention, he had more important priorities to attend to. The King of Curses moved so fast that none of the Sorcerers could follow as he came towards the building, appearing before the lizard-like Curse.

“You have something of mine I want back.” Sukuna’s voice was smooth and even, not the slightest bit phased knowing he could still sense Megumi inside.

The Curse let out a screech, not even realizing who it was in the presence of until it was too late. With the crook of a finger the Curse exploded, blood and viscera splattering everywhere around the room; Megumi being the only thing that was unharmed in it’s destruction, unconscious and landing safely in Sukuna’s arms before he could hit the ground.

Sukuna hummed, cradling the saliva and blood soaked omega whose face was nestled into the crook of his neck. “You’re a troublesome little pet, you know that.”

Red eyes looked down at the peacefully resting face, shifting the boy in his arms Sukuna reached down and licked a long strip along the Sorcerer's throat and another along the Omega’s scent gland, earning an unconscious needy mewl. The simple noise made Sukuna grin.

"Not yet."

With his prize safely in his arms, and sensing other Curses still in the building, Sukuna snapped his fingers before whisking Megumi outside to safety, the Kindergarten collapsing in on itself from a series of slashes and crushing everything, Curses included, inside.

Not even paying attention to the destruction, Sukuna gently placed the Omega against a tree. Giving a once-over of the Sorcerers, the Curse placed a large hand over Megumi's swollen stomach, feeling the pup inside, it's life-force only faint yet trying to cling on.

"You're as resilient as your dame." Sukuna murmured, stroking Megumi's belly tenderly before putting his energy into healing both Omega and pup, feeling the weakened life-force be rejuvenated with new vitality.

Satisfied, Sukuna relinquished control back to Yuuji, blinking several times before the haze finally lifted. He looked around, confused to what had happened before seeing a slumbering Megumi before him, somehow unscathed yet slimy, his hand pressed against the Omega's belly. Yuuji's cheeks reddened and was about to rip his hand away until he felt movement against his palm.

A warmth spread over the Alpha, a sense of relief that both seemed to be fine.

"Itadori!" Kugisaki cried out, Maki and Toge hot on her heels behind her, seeming more apprehensive towards him than the first year. "Is Megumi alright?"

"Yeah, he's alright, but we need to get him back to the school."

"Right." Maki agreed, quick to sling the unconscious boy's arm around her, still wearily eyeing Yuuji off. "I'll get him back, you guys scout to see if there's any casualties.

Yuuji made a reach to assist the second year, but Maki was quick to snatch Megumi away from his reach. The scent of protectiveness could be detected from the other Omega, warning Yuuji to back off.

"Umm… you sure you don't need help?" Yuiji asked nervously.

Maki huffed. "I can take care of my cousin, we have other pressing matters to attend to."

Yuuji pouted but didn't argue, following the others to investigate the now destroyed kindergarten.

The second year shifted the boy on her shoulder, getting a better hold. "You could have been found out or died, you're damn lucky you know that?" Maki grumbled as she began her trek back to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently tried getting back into drawing lately after months of no inspiration or motivation... I need to draw all the Sukufushi
> 
> Follow my Twitter (18+ only) [@ Toxxious](https://twitter.com/toxxious?s=09)


	6. Chapter 6

Weary and emotionally exhausted Yuuji trudged through the dormitory halls, eyes barely open as his hand clumsily grabbed at the doorknob. Once inside he shucked off his shoes, not even bothering to change as he flopped onto his bed, the mattress creaked and bounced at the sudden weight as he crossed his arms over his eyes. He let out a shaky breath, trying to contain his tears. "You're a monster."

"My heart bleeds." Sukuna replied dryly.

Yuuji's breath hitched, disgust overwhelming him. "They were children!"

Sukuna rolled his eye. "So what? They're nothing more than replaceable little maggots."

Tears flowed, the Alpha trying to keep himself from completely cracking. "What about Fushiguro?"

"What about him?"

"You rescued him knowing that he's pregnant. Isn't that just allowing another maggot into the world?"

Sukuna cackled, his laugh so loud Yuiji was worried Nobara could hear from her room 2 doors down. "Who's saying sparing him and his bastard is a mercy? The only reason you know was because that friend of yours found out by accident, he hasn’t told you a damn thing because he’s ashamed! He spread his legs like a typical filthy Omegan whore- "

"Stop it." Yuuji warned.

"Begging to be the used like the cocksleeve he was destined to be-"

"I said stop it!"

"After he's done squeezing out the little maggot, he'll come crawling back craving more, nothing but a desperate thirsty cumrag-"

A slap resounded through the room, Yuuji's cheek stinging from the force he had hit himself with to silence the Curse. He couldn't bear hearing his friend be slandered with derogative terms, especially after tonight. With the thrashing the Omega has taken there was a real chance of a miscarriage and his heavy heart couldn't cope with the possibility.

With a sniff the Alpha rubbed his eyes, wiping away his tears, and crawled into his sheets, too tired to change his clothes and decided to leave that to be future Yuuji's problem. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and have a dreamless sleep to help forget about this evening's events.

\---

Tension was high in the medic bay; Megumi awoke hours ago, tired, confused, and skull throbbing. Nobara, who had popped in to check on the bedridden Omega with a shopping bag in hand, took a seat by the bed while giving him a peculiar look.

"..."

"..."

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Megumi raised a thin eyebrow.

Nobara continued to leer at him, as if she'd find the answer to her questions from studying him. Eventually she cracked, sighing loudly. "You're an idiot."

The insult threw Megumi off guard, brows raised in surprise. He opened his mouth only for the other to silence him.

"No, you don't get to talk right now!" The Alpha snapped. "You can't just go charging off and take on all those Curses on your own and endanger both yourself and your-" Hands slapped over her mouth, cutting herself off.

Green eyes widened. "Wait, what were you just about to say?"

"..."

Megumu huffed, turning his head away. "Fine, whatever."

There was a brief pause before something landed on his lap, looking down he saw it was the bag Nobara had come in with. Head tilted in confusion as to why he was suddenly given a gift, something the girl has never done in the past even when he had been in more life threatening and critical conditions.

From the corner of his eyes wary green met orange, Nobara's expression oddly tense and hard to fully read. He hesitated for a moment, unsure of what could be inside but finally braved digging into the bag. Curiosity got the better of him when his fingers grazed against something soft, pulling it out his breath caught his throat.

"Senpai or Sensei?" Megumi asked.

Nobara blinked in confusion, not quite understanding his question.

Held in his hands was a tiny white rabbit onsie. His thumbs grazed against the material, admittedly one of the softest things he's ever felt in his life bar the fur of his rabbit shikigami. It was oddly fitting in a way.

An ominous feeling was bubbling inside him just from the sight of the tiny outfit. Just when he thinks he has his emotions in check over his pregnancy, life keeps throwing a curveball to shake him off the foundation he had tried to build inside himself.

"Is it okay?" Nobara spoke, her voice cautious and a little hesitant.

He caught her drift, sighing through his nose, he placed the onsie against his stomach and closed his eyes. "Shoko checked earlier, it's fine. Thanks for the gift." He could hear the sigh of relief from the Alpha at his bedside. 

"There's a few other things in there."

Digging through the bag he pulled out a bright green pacifier and a small plush elephant. The bubbling inside intensified, the edge of his mouth quivered slightly.

"About yesterday," Megumi started, fixated and toying with the Elephant in his hand. "Any survivors?"

Nobara was silent, trying her best to cover up her true feelings about that evening's search. As a Sorcerer she couldn't let trauma and grief get the better of her. "No… there was an accident after you got thrown into the kindergarten and-"

"They were already dead." Megumi cut her off.

"...Fushiguro?"

"I saw them before I passed out, all of them; the teachers, the parents, the children, all dead-"

"Fushiguro...are you-"

"All their tiny bodies ripped apart, just… scattered all over the place...they couldn't have been older than 5 and there were so many of them that-"

Megumi cut himself off, startled when he felt something wet land on his hand and -oh, he was crying. He didn't even notice his vision had blurred and the tears rolling down his cheeks, nor that his voice was wavering as he rambled. 

A sob wracked through him, he curled into himself, clutching his stomach in a desperate attempt to feel his pup kick. Shoko said it was fine, but he was scared, he needed to feel for himself for affirmation. Another little one could have been lost and it would have been his fault. He selfishly put his sense of duty above the protection of his own young and it would have come at a great cost of a life that wouldn't have gotten the chance to live it. The blood of his own child could have so easily stained his hands; a stain that would never wash off, a stain that would have become a part of him. 

Nobara remained in her seat, numb and unsure of what to do as she watched her friend have an emotional breakdown in front of her. It shocked her to see Megumi, someone she had admired for his strength, who knew the horrors of the jujutsu world and keep pushing forward in spite of everything, to see him so vulnerable as his emotional state crumbled before her was haunting. She was not adept to deal with these situations.

Megumi continued to sob, hair obscuring his face as he remained curled in a ball. With a few sniffs and shaky breaths he finally calmed himself down enough to speak. "I need to be alone."

Without a word, Nobara stood. With a pitying look and a gentle touch on the Omega's shoulder for reassurance, she quietly left the medic bay.

Once the door closed behind her she let out a deep sigh; she was not prepared for that at all and it sucked the energy out of her. Now would be a good time to find Yuuji, that bonehead always knew how to cheer her up.

"Hey Nobara, surprised to see you here!" Gojo waved as they spotted each other in the hallway. Nobara didn't even try to hide her mood which her teacher picked up on. "What's up?"

"You're coming to see Fushoguro right?" The Alpha asked.

"Yep! Bought our sweet little Omega some snacks until Shoko gives the green light to discharge him." Gojo beamed as he showed off the bag in his hand.

Nobara frowned. "You might want to come back later Sensei, now isn't a good time for him."

The Beta dismisses her with a wave as he walks past. "I can smell it from here but it'll be fine, he loves me!"

"Sensei, wait!" Nobara pleaded, only to be ignored as Gojo entered the room.

Seconds pass in total silence, followed by a loud thump against the wall that made Nobara jump, and a scream from Megumi. Another couple seconds past before Gojo stepped out, a stupid smile plastered on his face. "I've never seen him like that… You first years are so troublesome today, first Yuuji, and now Megumi."

Nobara sighed, head resting in her hand. "I warned you not to- wait, what did that meathead do?"

The Beta laughed, forever jovial during these calm times. "Nothing serious, Yuuji's gone into rut and I had to put him in confinement till he settles down. Can't have him going completely feral when there's an Omega next door."

"Oh my god." Nobara groaned.

Disasters.

All the men in her life are disasters!

\---

Panda's ears twitched, alerting him to Megumi's presence before he opened the door to the common room where Nobara and the second years had congregated. Four sets of eyes focused on the Omega who entered, taking note of the missing member.

"You're already out Megumi?" Panda inquired, head tilted in surprise.

Megumi nodded before taking a seat on the floor next to Maki and Toge, perking up at the sight of multiple pizza boxes and bottles of soft drink.

Maki eyed her cousin as she took a mouthful of lemonade. "Help yourself."

He didn’t have to be told twice; Megumi reached out for a slice of pizza, Nobara watching in horror.

“Ugh! You’re one of those pineapple on pizza freaks!”

“Fish Flakes.” Toge agreed with Nobara, his tone emphasizing his disgust.

“Don’t be babies, pineapple on pizza is perfectly fine.” Maki argued.

“Maki-senpai I respect you as my senior, but I cannot forgive either you or Fushiguro for this heinous transgression. Speaking of, should you even be allowed to eat pineapple right now??”

Megumi gave his fellow first year a deadpan look, making sure to emphasize his actions as he bit into his slice, long strings of melted cheese connecting his mouth to the pizza as he chewed slowly. Not once breaking eye contact. “Try and stop me.”

Try and stop him she did. Crawling on the floor over to the Omega she raised her hand and slapped the food out of his hand, leaving Megumi staring wide eyed in shock as his slice hit the ground.

“What the fuck!” 

“Oh no.” Panda sighed, covering his eyes. Maki and Toge watched in morbid curiosity.

“No pineapple! I’m doing you a favour for both your taste buds and your body!”

“I can eat pineapple you psycho.” Megumi growled.

The pair bickered as the second years watched, Toge and Panda watching and listening in confusion as Maki quickly caught on to what was happening. She took another drink of her lemonade to hide her frown, thinking of a way to quickly silence the two first years.

"Megumi, were you told about last night?"

Both Nobara and Megumi paused. The Alpha giving the Omega a pitying look as Megumi's shoulders slumped, wary of the possibility of another breakdown like the one she witnessed earlier today.

With a sigh. "They were already dead before I got there."

"Figures." Maki commented, taking another drink. "But did you hear about the relic?"

Megumi shook his head, no.

Maki frowned. "We found a cursed relic in the debris, some kid had one hell of a prop for show and tell."

"It explains why so many Curses accumulated in the same area." Panda added.

The corner of Megumi's mouth twitched, stewing over the new information. With a sigh, he looked at Toge and Panda. "I have something to tell everyone."

A hand rested on his shoulder, he glanced at Maki, having a silent conversation with the other Omega.

_'Are you sure?'_

Megumi nodded before turning back to the two second years. "After last night's stunt I'm not allowed to leave the school grounds without senior supervision, at least not for the next month…"

"Mustard leaf?"

Panda tilted his head, confused.

The Omega couldn't help but squirm under the gaze of everyone in the room. It was weird having trouble bringing it up even when half the people in the room already knew what he was about to say. He knew he had to bite the bullet. "I'm pregnant."

Panda's mouth hung open, while Toge's eyes widened.

"Tuna Mayo!"

“That would explain why you’ve been putting on weight lately.” Panda murmured quietly, a claw at his lip. “I guess congratulations are in order!”

“I guess… Where’s Itarodi?” The Omega asked as he poured himself a coke in his own cup.

“In confinement, probably balls deep into his own pillow.” Nobara said bluntly.

There was no stopping the grimace on Megumi’s face, eyes and nose scrunching at the very unwelcomed mental image the Alpha had not-so helpfully planted into his head. He would have been a lot happier not knowing.

“So something’s been nagging at me.” Nobara started, Megumi only giving her a side glance. “Who’s your pups sire? I know before coming here you were a delinquent so-”

“Nobara, that’s really none of your business.” Maki cut off, her tone sharp and a clear warning to the Alpha. Megumi rolled his eyes as he raised his cup to his lips, electing to ignore the conversation entirely.

Still she persisted. “Surely you’re curious about it too? I have a few suspicions - Who’s someone he’s been spending the most time with lately, dotting on him, spoiling him, and has been scenting him for the last several weeks? It's got to be Gojo-Sensei!”

Eyes bulged wide, coke going down the wrong pipe as Megumi choked on his drink.

\---

Confinement - something that Sukuna has been well acquainted with from his past life. Even now he is confined into the body of a mortal brat, feeling the same effects as his host only in the early phases of his rut; the flame of carnal desire licking at his skin and burning deep inside. In his past life he would embrace his needs, taking claim on whoever he wanted for his own release, indulging himself in the pleasures fit for his status.

To his dismay he no longer had control on the matter. His rut no longer his own but the body he resides within, which had been pumping his cock into a strange tube as if trying to emulate the sensations of an Omega’s cunt while fantasizing that one woman the boy seems fixated on. He never bothered to remember her name but his host has posters of her in his room as well as several magazines featuring her on covers. 

His lips curled in disgust; the images of the woman did absolutely nothing for the King of Curses to find particularly arousing in the slightest, and the brat was panting like a desperate dog as he continued to fuck the toy in his hand. Pathetic, the boy clearly has never felt the hot, slick tightness of a real pussy in his life if he found this offensive substitute suitable to sate his needs.

“Oi brat, I’m stuck dealing with this too, at least give me something to work with here.” Sukuna groused, only to be ignored which irked him further. “Your imagination is tame and pitiful, you can’t even get yourself off with this.”

Yuuji panted heavily, continuing to pump the fleshlight along his erection. “Shut...shut up.”

“I’m doing you a favour brat, you’re clearly not interested enough in this broad, no matter how much you lie to yourself.” The Curse growled. Silence followed him, once again being ignored as Yuuji tried to chase his release. Insolent welp.

From inside his domain he sighed, head resting in his hand as he slouched on his throne, sexually frustrated and irritated from his lack of control. A sudden spike from the rut hit him, making him grit his teeth as his cock hardened, the heat inside him began to intensify.

Fuck it. If his host was going to force him to endure less than mediocre content to work with he'll bite back with his much more superior taste and actual experience.

He knew the perfect memory to use against the brat.

"Al...pha." Megumi's voice echoed through both Curse and Sorcerer's heads. Yuuji's breath hitched as he halted his movements, which made Sukuna grin in amusement.

Yuuji swallowed tensely. "Oi… what do you think you're doing?"

"Putting on a real show."

The image of Megumi appeared in Yuuji's head, writhing and begging on the ground, naked and covered in a strange, sticky substance with half lidded glassy eyes. Nipples erect and perky as the Omega's chest rose and fell with each breath. "Al...pha."

"No!" Yuuji snapped as he shook his head. "Get out of my thoughts! I don't want to see what perverted thoughts you have of Fushiguro!"

Sukuna scoffed. "Pot calling the kettle black much? At least I'm using someone I actually know."

The Alpha huffed as he tried to fight back with more fantasies of Jennifer Lawrence as he began to move his hips again.

"It's adorable to think you can beat me, even at this."

Images of Megumi hungrily mouthing at their crotch broke through the fantasy of Yuuji's celebrity crush once again; oh how Sukuna revelled in the memories while watching his host try to resist. It was a foolish endeavor as the Curse amped things up with the delicious moans and squeals he elicited from the Omega the night he took that boy’s virginity, the reminiscing made him certain he'd be back for seconds.

The rut had finally begun to rot Yuuji’s brain as he gave up on fighting, slowly beginning to thrust into the fleshlight, his mouth salivating as he panted. He didn’t need to make up his own fantasies as Sukuna supplied him with the sweet noises and tantalizing visuals of Megumi calling him Alpha, face flushed and delirious with pleasure as he bounced on his cock. It felt real, almost as if he could smell his friends slick and feel the hot tightness of his pussy that aided the sensation of the fleshlight around his dick. 

“Fushi...guro…” Yuuji drooled, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he felt his knot quickly beginning to swell.

From inside his domain, Sukuna stroked himself to help with his own aching need. His hand was nowhere near as comparable with what he was fantasizing. Oh how he wish he had Megumi here with him to take care of it, to watch the Omega be completely fucked stupid with his cunt wrapped around his cock, begging for more, begging to be bred again. The thought of Megumi willing to be his personal cumdump excited him, knowing that once he’s taken over this body he would make that a reality. 

His own cock began to inflate, matching his host as they came closer and closer to their release. Soon enough Yuuji’s cock was trapped inside the fleshlight as Sukuna wrapped his hand around his knot, squeezing it just right. So close to their peak, both thrusted aggressively until finally they released at the same time; the image of Megumi’s fucked out face, eyes rolled into the back of his head, mouth hanging open, and flushed cheeks. Both let out a roar as semen filled the fleshlight and covered Sukuna’s hand.

Sukuna slumped in his throne, the intensity of the rut affecting him easing off while his host collapsed on his bed, exhausted, covered in sweat, drool, and cum that was seeping through the toy still on his cock. It took 10 minutes for his knot to deflate to remove the fleshlight, finally catching his breath. A few more minutes passed before he was ready to go again, mind now only craving the thought of Megumi beneath him.

Sukuna, in a rare moment of charity, was more than happy to supply his host with what he desired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Twitter (18+ only) [@ Toxxious](https://twitter.com/toxxious?s=09)


	7. Chapter 7

“What are you thinking?” Gojo asked, leaning over Megumi’s shoulder to sate his curiosity of what had taken up so much of his students' focus.

The corners of the Omega’s lips tilted into a frown, becoming more frustrated the more he stewed over his options. In his hand he was staring at two different breast pumps; his current shopping dilemma brought on by his leaking breasts he still needed to find a bra for. He wasn’t even particularly big but it was embarrassing frequently finding wet patches on his shirts and constantly needing to wash them and if there was a solution then he’d grab it. Still, these pumps look weird and uncomfortable.

Honestly he didn’t know what he was doing, the selections for baby products were too varied and bragging about how it’s brand was the superior baby product. Half the items he knew were not a necessity and yet he wasn't even sure what were the necessities beyond the obvious and stressing over missing something vital. Worst of all he knows he already has some stuff that should suffice, but apparently not? Would it really be a crime to save money by just using a regular towel??

Gojo hummed, his student’s frustration palpable. “Have you actually decided if you’re breastfeeding or not?”

Sighing. “No. I haven’t even picked out a name yet.”

“I still think Satoru has a nice ring to it.” The Beta chimed, quickly dodging an elbow to his side. “You do know what it's sex is right?”

Megumi remained silent, returning his focus back to the pumps.

“Seriously? You’re making it harder for yourself by ignoring these things.”

“You think I don’t know that!” Megumi snapped.

Gojo raised his arms up defensively, fully aware that the boy had been having a few temperamental flare ups in his mood as of late. He couldn’t blame him though, they were quick to conclude the obvious that this had been a rape situation which the Beta held himself responsible for not protecting the Omega from. By the time the signs were undeniable, they were too late to do much about it. He couldn’t even begin to imagine the toll it was taking on his student - physically, emotionally, and mentally, but he was trying to step up to make things a bit easier.

The Omega visibly swallowed trying to restrain his temper, feeling slightly ashamed by his outburst in public. “Let’s just find some bras and be done with this.”

There were still a few items that still needed to be checked off their list but it was clear that Megumi was at his limit, and Gojo wasn’t going to test that when they could come back on a better day. With the assistance of a very helpful Beta employee to find the perfect set of bras, the two made a beeline for the car with a shopping trolley in hand. Once packing everything in the car, Megumi took his place in the backseat, immediately relaxing and sinking into the plush leather of the seat while Gojo joined in the front with Kiyotaka.

A good portion of the drive was spent in relative silence, the only noise coming from the radio Gojo fiddled with until he found a station playing a song he liked. Eventually Kiyotaka caved. “So,” he started slowly as he looked at Megumi from the rear-view mirror. “You got everything you need?”

Megumi remained quiet, forcing Gojo to speak for him. “Not quite, but we got most of the important things to start the nursery. You would not believe how many options there were just for cribs and strollers!”

The two adults continued to talk while Megumi wished to be as invisible as possible. Today was a bad mental health day; he couldn’t switch his brain off from all the negative and anxious thoughts rattling through his head while his stomach had been cramping the last few days which had been wearing him thin. Not to mention the guilt that Gojo had spent a fortune on getting the things he needed to set up his room to accommodate a baby that was due in a few short weeks. His foul mood aside, he was extremely thankful to the Beta, not that he would verbally say it solely to not inflate the man's already obnoxious ego, but he’d have to pay him back once he was able to.

Arriving back at the school, Megumi didn’t even realize he dozed off until he heard the car door open beside him, startling him awake and being greeted with Gojo’s cheeky grin. “Rise and shine sleeping beauty, we have a busy afternoon ahead of us!”

Megumi just wanted to go back to sleep.

Much to his chagrin that wasn’t an option. With a yawn he climbed out of the car and began carrying bags towards the dormitory while the two adults assisted in carrying the heavier items and boxes. Arriving at his bedroom door he sat the bags in his left hand down to grab the handle, the sound of the door from the room next to him opened with a click as Yuuji popped his head out.

“Itadori.” Megumi greeted as he turned the knob.

Yuuji’s eyes widened, his face turning red with a loud “Eep!” before he retreated back to his room, slamming the door with unnecessary force in the process.

Megui frowned. Another source of his bad mood as of late was that ever since Yuuji had finished his rut and came out of confinement, the Alpha had been avoiding him like he had the plague. He didn’t know what he did to possibly upset his friend but it stung that he had been so skittish around him.

“He’s still hiding from you, huh?” Gojo’s tone was equally confused.

Picking up his bags. “Unfortunately. I don’t know why though.”

“Who knows, maybe he was using you as fap material during his rut.” The Beta jested. He’d be lying if he wasn’t thriving at the scandalized expression his student gave him for the crass comment. Absolutely priceless

“I would have been happier not hearing that.” His cheeks turned pink as he quickly rushed inside his room, quickly dumping his bags on the floor. Itching to just crawl into his nest to nap, he had to resist the temptation when there was plenty of work to be done.

One more trip from the car to his room and they were ready to begin setting up. The crib and storage seemed like a good place to start, get the flat pack construction out of the way and the rest should be smooth sailings. Or so they thought as they spent a solid 10 minutes scratching their heads just trying to find the difference between two very similar yet supposedly vitally different screws as they tried to figure out their mistake.

“You know, I think I finally understand why people hate flat packs so much.” The underlying hint of frustration in Gojo’s voice was hard to miss.

“Just be thankful we didn’t opt for IKEA.”

The beta barked out a laugh. “Even I’m not that cruel, I don’t hate you or myself enough for that.”

Megumi sighed, finally fed up from the construction chaos as he slapped the instructions on the floor. A break was needed, his knees were starting to feel stiff and he was dying for some coffee. As he stood up he offered to grab something for Gojo who planned to stay to figure out the screw situation even if it killed him. With a simple order of any soft drink from the vending machine the Omega stepped out, immediately feeling relief just from stepping away from the flat packs.

“You had one hell of a shopping haul.” Nobara commented as she stepped out of her room. Megumi presumed she must have seen them earlier either through the window or had passed by while they were unloading. “How the heck did you manage to pay for all of it?”

“Gojo covered all of it. He wouldn’t take no for an answer...”

“Lucky bastard. Guessing it’s for the nursery?”

Megumi nodded.

“Well best to get it out of the way, one less stress to worry about until you’re closer to when you’re due. Also gives us a few months to pick out a name… speaking of, do you know the sex yet?”

Ignoring what seemed to be the hot question of the day, it dawned on Megumi that outside Maki, none of the other students knew how far into his pregnancy he was. There was no denying it now with the size of his belly but it was a fact he was still unusually small for how late into the final weeks he was. It wasn’t unheard of but it wasn’t common. It was obvious she assumed he was in his second trimester based on how the Alpha spoke about it.

Opening his mouth to clear the air, his brows furrowed as he felt a strange bursting sensation, followed by the feeling of something trickling between his legs that made his underwear damp.

Oh that can’t be good.

Nobara tilted her head and gave him an odd look at the Omega suddenly clamming up on her. “Hey, what’s wrong?

Without a word Megumi hastily retreated back into his room, earning an angry shout from Nobara as he slammed the door shut. Gojo raised his head up curiously at the Omega’s sudden and aggressive return. “Wow that was quick! By the way I figured out the screw problem!” The Beta cheered as he raised the screw they had been stressing over as a sign of victory.

“We have a bigger issue, I think my water just broke.”

It took a few brief seconds for the words to register as Gojo’s dumb smile refused to yield. “...I’m beginning to think we should have started with building the crib first.”

\---

Megumi wanted to vomit as his contractions hit him like a truck, hissing through gritted teeth. It hurt. Everything hurt! Tears pricked his eyes and his breath labored, he pushed at the doctors command, finally ripping a scream from him. Tresses of black hair clung to his sweaty face as he swallowed the saliva build up in his mouth and made another push when ordered.

Gojo had been quick to get him to the hospital; the two finding out over the phone that the cramps that he had been experiencing earlier through the week were minor contractions, typically normal and not much concern. It wasn’t till a couple hours later the real contractions slowly started to kick off, going from ignorable, to manageably painful, to excruciating, making Megumi dread the fact it was only going to get worse.

Once he was dropped off, Gojo promised he’d get the nursery set up by the time Megumi was released. In any given instant the Omega would have been thankful, but under debilitating physical stress all he could do was swear as the nurses carted him off. Everything was going too fast, he knew this was where he needed to be but all he wanted to do was run away and retreat to his nest, his only true source of safety and comfort. He tried to remain calm through it as he was brought to his room and watched staff prepare for what was to come before leaving him alone for some time to settle in and wait till he was closer to birthing.

Now here he was, in the worst pain of his life that felt like it was stretched on for eternity with no sign of ending. Tears ran freely down his face as he let out another scream, pushing at the doctors orders. A nurse stood beside him and tried to reassure him, but his words never registered, the pain becoming unbearable and the only thing he could focus on.

Just how much more of this hell must he endure before this is over?

\---

“Alright troops, line up!” Gojo clapped as Yuuji and Nobara stood in attention before their teacher in the dormitory hallway. Both students eager and ready for whatever mission was to be sent their way; maybe they’ll go to somewhere new and exciting so they could have some fun once they dealt with the threat. The possibilities were endless!

"You two have a very important mission." Gojo grinned at the two Alpha's enthusiastic energy.

"Is it possibly anywhere near Disneyland?" Yuiji asked giddily.

The Beta laughed. "You wish, but I can say this might be the most important mission of your lives."

Both teens deflated at the news of no theme park, suddenly no longer interested. They could be protecting the Prime Minister of Japan and be hailed as national heroes for all they care and still be disappointed. 

"Don't give me that, it'll be better than Disneyland and every other theme park put together!"

Nobara raised a brow, skeptical. "Really?"

"Of course! Have I ever led you astray?"

Both Alpha's not missing a beat. "Yes."

"You wound me." Gojo sighed, feigning hurt before immediately cracking a smirk and walked past them, only a few short steps in front of Megumi’s room.

The two student’s didn’t even hide their confusion as they watched their teacher waltz to their friend’s door and let himself in without even a knock. The eccentric Beta gestured for them to follow, both hesitating slightly but ultimately complying, stepping into Megumi’s room.

As expected the room was tidy, save the large pile of blankets and pillows on the floor formed into a literal nest (which confused the hell out of the Alpha’s. They’ve seen Omega’s post their nests online, and they were sure as hell better constructed and more creative, similar to a pillow fort. This though...it straight up looked like a tacky birds nest) and a mess of a barely started cube shelf flat pack surrounded by shopping bags and other boxes.

Gojo clapped his hands together. “Your mission for today is to set up the nursery before Megumi gets back from the hospital!” 

The Alpha’s were silent, the disappointment even more prominent, and waiting for the teacher to elaborate. When that elaboration never came, Nobara scoffed. “You just want us to deal with the flat packs so you don’t have to!”

“Bingo!”

“You dodgy sonova-”

“Why is Fushiguro in hospital?” Yuuji asked curiously, cutting Nobara off.

“Baby decided to come a little early, so we need to get this job done ASAP.”

Yuuji’s eyes bugged out of his head at the news, while Nobara once again scoffed.

“Don’t give us that bullshit, he’s only in his second trimester!”

“Actually he’s eight months in, he’s just small. If he wasn’t in labor right now he’d be here working on the set up.” Gojo defended.

Nobara’s shoulder slouched, knowing her teacher had a point. A few seconds ticked by before it properly dawned on her. “Oh no...It’s actually on its way...”

“With that all cleared, I’ll leave you both to it while I go visit our dear Headmaster. Have fun!”

With that, Gojo left, leaving Yuuji and Nobara alone in Megumi’s room, staring down at the scattered boards, screws, wooden dowels, and a lone allen key before them. No words were spoken as they looked at each other, both nodding with a sense of determination and their minds becoming one, knowing what needed to be done. 

When Megumi returns with his baby, he will be singing their praise and forever be in their debt when he sees the best damn nursery any omega has ever seen!

\---

Thirteen hours of labor and he wanted to die from exhaustion now that it was finally over. His body still aches even with the painkillers and his eyes drooped, but he knew he had to stay awake for when the nurses who were done fussing over and tending to the newborn pup's vitals and needs.

"Mr Fushiguro, would you like to meet your son?"

A boy. He had a little boy. He blinked tiredly as he carefully shifted in his bed to get more comfortable. One of the nurses passed him his child, and the feeling in his chest was indescribable as he stared at the pup.

He was so tiny in his arms, a tuft of black hair, eyes closed shut… admittedly looked like an old man from its droopy baby wrinkles and an odd looking gash under his left eye. 

A small smile graced Megumi’s features, eyes softening. He was perfect. 

"Hey." He cooed gently, his heart swelling as his son reacted to his voice. Was this how his mum and dad felt when he was born?

Another nurse poked her head into the room, forcing Megumi’s attention away from his pup. “Mr. Fushiguro, you have visitors. Do you think you’re ready to see them?”

Megumi paused for a moment, taking in his current state of exhaustion and his need for more alone time to bond with his son. “Just give me 10 minutes.”

The nurse nodded as she stepped out, leaving Megumi with his son alone in peace. He was absolutely enamored by the pup; squeaking out tiny grunts, tiny fingers flexing, and letting out a big yawn before snuggling closer into Megumi’s chest. It was surreal to him knowing he created this tiny being, and a primal desire to nurture and protect on a scale he’d never experienced, nor did he think he had in him, burned deep inside.

His fingers gently rubbed against soft cheeks, grazing along the tiny gash. “How on earth did that happen?” he murmured quietly to himself. It was too distinct for it to be a mere scratch from the baby's tiny nails, and surely the doctor couldn’t have been that negligent to have caused a cut. 

The world around him froze, his heart stopped and his body ran cold when three blood red eyes opened and stared up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Twitter (18+ only) [@ Toxxious](https://twitter.com/toxxious?s=09)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605287) by [Tamitako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamitako/pseuds/Tamitako)




End file.
